Kurokyoushi
by PT-chan ssu
Summary: 200 years have passed, Sebastian failed to take his Young Master's soul and is living in the human world. His new job? A TEACHER! How will he deal with troublesome 12yr olds and life with a certain Brat-Child in his class? Old Habits Die Hard apparently.
1. Prologue

**OK I just thought of this fic a few hours ago, while on our way to church (seriously, plot bunnies can never pick the perfect timing. Sigh) so I do not have a title for it yet. I'll just call it this**

**Now I know its already been who knows how long since Season 2 started but I just found out it existed yesterday... and have only just watched up to episode 3 when I was hit with this**

**So when reading this, please think that seasong 2 doesnt exist yet. **

**Now I am quite sure you all recognize this since it is the ending of episode 24 (still makes my fell sad whenever I watch it) and that there are a WHOLE bunch of other fics like it, but it is just the prologue. Chapter one is still only half way done**

**DISCLAIMER: THERE IS ALREADY A SEASON II IN KUROSHITSUJI SO IT IS OBVIOUS THAT NEITHER THE ANIME NOR THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO ME!**

**please review too. I nearly never finish any multi-chaptered fics because of my ADD so if you like it, hate it, have any constructive critisisms or violent reactions, please tell me so that I can get some motivation and actually get to finish this fic TT~TT or delete it if you dont like it. (But the fic really doesnt start until the next chap though, I'll try my best to post it up tomorow)**

**Anyone can review, you dont need an account to do so so PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

I watch the Young Master as he read Tanaka-san's notes, as he found out the truth about his parents and about his queen. My ever present smile now gone, replaced by a sincere sorrowful expression for my Young Master.

"So, the illusion that that angel gave me… wasn't entirely a lie…" he said aloud

"What will you do now, Young Master?"

"There is nothing I can do now. The people whom I had to take revenge on are already gone, and even I… am gone" he said, his voice devoid of emotions but still… there's sadness. And I can't help but feel the clench inside my chest.

"A ring?" I looked to what my master had picked up, it was a flower made into a ring.

"A Blue ring, isn't it?" Just like his cage "May I?" I took the ring from his hands and tried to put it on his finger…

"It's difficult with one hand right?" he said when he noticed my failed attempts, taking the ring from my hand and putting it on himself…

"I wanted to be the perfect butler until the very end… it seems that it is now hopeless" A sad smile appeared on my face.

"These little things are nothing to be worried about" he had said.

"… It really suits you, Young Master" I told him

He lifted his hand to the moon, in deep thought about something even I wouldn't know.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive… yes, just Ciel Phantomhive"

I looked at him sadly as I rowed the boat.

My part of the contract has already been fulfilled; I have kept him alive and assisted him throughout his quest for revenge, I have become a loyal servant and followed and executed every order that the Young Master has given me flawlessly….

Now, those times are about to end.

Now, Young Master has accomplished his goal. The Queen is dead, and his revenge is complete.

Over the couple of years that I have spent serving this Ciel Phantomhive, I have always thought of him as a brat, a plain insolent brat that wants nothing more than to get what he wants.

But I always knew I was wrong. He had a pure heart despite his cold merciless demeanor. After all he's been through; it isn't a surprise that he became what he is.

Despite him acting so cold and uncaring, so much older than he actually is… he's still a child deep inside.

A child that just doesn't want to be left alone.

And I never really could help but care for him.

As I carried him towards the center of the island, what would be his final resting place, I couldn't help but feel guilty, guilty that a child so young had to go through all of those, even going so far as to make a contract with a demon.

"Well, Young Master…" I began

"So, this is the place where I will disappear?" he asked, so passively, as if dying and having your soul devoured is nothing to be concerned of.

"Yes…" I replied, placing him carefully on the stone bench in the middle of this desolate island.

"The birds are waiting for their chance" he said, eyeing the omens of death. I see them too, in the corners of my eyes, and I know that I cannot let them near my master even after he dies.

"That is what it seems"

"Give them the remnants after you take my soul" he ordered.

"As expected from my Master, you are most kind" but I know I cannot do that.

It was silent for a moment, before my master touched his right eye. The mark of our contract.

"Will it hurt?" I felt my nonexistent heart crumble, although my face nor eyes does not show it, he looked so much like a child… a sad and lonely child, the child that he really was, that it hurt to look at him.

"I'm afraid so, but only a little" I replied truthfully. "I will be as gentle as possible" I offered. A few months ago, I would have enjoyed that sight of him in pain, but now, I can't bare it, not anymore. He has been through so much that I don't want to add to his pains anymore.

"No." I stared at him abruptly.

"Make it as painful as you can. Engrave the pain of my life into my soul" he said it with hard determination that I was shocked to say the least.

This boy… he isn't like any other of those that have become my master. With how he is taking his death, as if it doesn't at all matter, I am having even greater doubts about my ability to take his soul. It seems that I… have lost my will to do so…

But as I look into his eyes, I cannot refuse, not in front of him. "Yes, My Lord" I said as I kneel before him, the smile on my face so fake that I have to force myself to keep it on.

I stood up and took my glove off, approaching him slowly. He slowly leaned back, as though he is tired and wants to rest. And it was exactly that.

I touched his face with my now single arm. It isn't seen, but I was hesitating. I do not want to take his soul anymore, no matter how hungry I am, no matter how delicious his soul might be, I just… can't do it anymore.

I touched his face, his cold young face, and removed his eyepatch, revealing his the contracts seal. I leaned in, and found that even if I had wanted to, Fate has already decided that I cannot.

For it is then I realized, my arm, My Left Arm has been completely destroyed.

And that was the proof of our contract, it held my seal. Without it, I am not allowed to even so much as touch his soul.

I stood up and a genuine smile spread on my lips. The Young Master has died, even before I had attempted to take his soul, he has already died, his soul is now far from my reach, free.

I caressed his hair so softly, the genuine, but sad smile still on my face.

"Well Then, Young Master"

I guess, I cared for you more than I thought.

"Please rest well" it was nothing more than a whisper.

I gave him a final farewell kiss on his forehead.


	2. That Teacher: NEW!

**OK OK FIRST CHAPTER UP AND REWRITTEN, PLUS NEW TITLE**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND ALERTED! THANK YOU!**

**Right, so about this, Its gonna get pretty interesting... or at least I think so... **

**Now This is set in london at the current year 2010, no set date. BUT I REALLY CANT DITCH THE JAPANESE! every single on of my fics have at least ONE japanese word in it and apparently, this is no exeption. Dont worry though, you all know the words Bocchan and Shitsuji rigth? XD**

**DISCLAIMER: NONE BELONGS TO ME EXCEPT THE PLOT! BECAUSE AS I SAID IN THE PREV. CHAP. THERE IS ALREADY A SEASON TWO OF KUROSHITSUJI**

**ANYWAY!  
PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

**That Teacher: New**

I had just finished unpacking… not that I had that many things to begin with. I plopped down the sofa of my new apartment, wearing a white dress shirt and black pants.

I opened the television and channel surfed a bit until I saw a pretty good film, it was about a guy making a wish to never age and have a painting of him age in his place. It was interesting to say the least, The Picture of Dorian Gray it was.

It has been nearly 200 years since that time. The time when I failed to take Bo—Ciel Phantomhive's soul.

I never did like hell, and ever since I met the young Earl, I hated it even more. So I decided to just stick around in the human world. I'm not needed there anyway.

2 whole centuries, you would think staying at the same place for such an amount of time would be a bore, but the human world really wasn't. It kept improving nearly every day; there is never a time where you would not see something new and entirely interesting.

Like television for instance.

200 years ago, it didn't exist. People relied on the newspaper or rumors going around to be able to get a hold of the latest news, and people would need to purposely go to an opera house, or a traveling circus to see entertainment. Ahh yes, I have to say that I do really love the television.

Of course, there are also things that don't change, like the newspaper. And tea, you can't forget the tea.

…

I haven't had a contract ever since bocchan. No soul has caught my eye nor interest, and no one has been able to call me. No, not since Bocchan. I believe that there really isn't another soul like his.

I switched the television off and decided to go to sleep.

Of course, as a demon, I don't have to eat or sleep, but I do find them very refreshing, not to mention that eating human meals somehow lessens my hunger, but only just a little bit.

Since I decided to live in the human world, I, of course, lived like a human would. Got jobs for some money, rented a small room somewhere, the normal mundane things.

And Tomorrow, I start a new job. After all, I can't stay at one place for too long seeing as how I don't age, I go around everywhere, and tried nearly every job I can do... which, of course, was a very vast amount.

This time though, I applied as an elementary teacher at East London Elementary School. Now it might be a bit troublesome to teach 12 year old kids, but then again, I have become the butler, tutor, bodyguard, etc. of _the_ Ciel Phantomhive, and not to mention the other household workers of the Phantomhive Estate…

Or maybe I just really miss those times…

"Bocchan…"

_Sigh…_

Oh well

I have always wanted to try being a teacher.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why hello there Sir, you sure are early on your first day" said a short middle aged man. Mr. Sanders, he was one of the local teachers at this school, been here for over 4 years.

"Well, it is my first day. And as they say… The Early Bird Gets the Worm" I gave them a smile.

"Yes yes, of course. Well then, I suppose I should show around. You will be teaching Class 5-C. I do have to say I'm sorry though, that class has been a bit troublesome, most of the teachers there have quit only a week after they're appointed, and that is the work of only one of the troublemakers" I listened to what he said attentively, it seems that I might have a bit of trouble in this class.

"And what might be that little boys name?" I asked, a smirk crawling its way onto my face.

"Sean. Sean Kurtson. He's the… smallest in his class. But…" I could clearly see the loathing in his. I have a feeling he had also been a victim of this little boy.

Interesting…

"Ah, Here we are. And right on time too" he said, checking his watch as we stopped in front of the classroom labeled 5 – C. "Well, I wish you the best of luck" he said before leaving.

"Well then, I suppose I should introduce myself" I slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

Today's attire consists of a gray vest over a white dress shirt, a Black Jacket, matching pants, and tie. Similar to what other teachers wore. But I added a little touch, half rimmed glasses, just for impression.

"Good Morning Class, I am your new Teacher starting Today" I said with a cheerful smile on.

'**Sebastian Michaelis' **I wrote my 'name' on the board. Ever since bocchan, I grew an attachment to this name and have been using it ever since.

"Let us all get along" I said. Looking at them like this, it seems as though there behaved enough

"Hey New Teacher" a chubby looking kid raised his hand

"Hmm?"

"What's with your name? It's like it came from the 19th century or something. Haa" Ok, maybe not.

"I think it suits him" someone from the back said. It was a boy, sitting at the left end of the room, it seems he was isolated from the rest of the class. Or its king, seeing as how he gracefully leaned his head on his right hand.

Everyone looked towards him. I did too.

"Why thank you—"

"That wasn't a compliment"

There was laughter from most students.

I felt a vein pop.

"It makes you sound like a butler. Oh Shitsuji-san, please get me my tea" Another vein.

I looked towards him and speculated, my smile twitching. "Sean Kurtson, am I mistaken?"

"No, you aren't" he smirked.

I opened my eyes to glare at him when I noticed something I haven't before. I was silent.

Very Dark green hair, almost black.

Strikingly gentle Blue Eyes, yet cold as ice.

An air of grace and nobility around him.

The Splitting Image of…

"Bocchan…" it was a mere whisper.

"What is it Shitsuji-san" his voice, accompanied by laughter from other students, brought me back to my senses.

"Oh nothing at all Kurtson" my forced smile was back on my face.

"I do have one question though…"

"Hm?" His eye… said carry on, just like the Young Master.

"You seem to be quite the troublemaker"

He smirked

"Is that the cause for the bandages over your right eye?"

And the single visible eye immediately hardened, his glare peircing.

"That is None of Your Business" he snapped.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*_**Sono Kyoushi: Atarashii **_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. That Teacher: A BUTLER!

**'Kurokyoushi' stands for "Black Teacher" ;P I'm not very Creative. Plus, there's no better title than Kuroshitsuji for any relations to the anime/manga**

**I'm sorry, all my fics are spur of the moment/on the spot fics mostly so it can get quite hard to understand. I try to make it as sensible as possible, dont worry though, because the plot is still in tact. **

**ALSO I made the part up about the Land of the Dead that houses Neutral Souls. I actually wanted to say Hel (as in single L Hel from Norse Mythology) because she takes neutral souls and has the power to ressurect, but then it would get way more complicated because of the whole Heaven and Hell thing. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KURO NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**NOTE: The Elementary Teachers here are supposed to only be the homeroom teacher for all the subjects. So Sebastian has a LOT of work to do. Then again, that guy is 'Aku ma de Sensei desu kara' ;P**

* * *

**That Teacher: A BUTLER!**

The rest of the class went on smoothly… disregarding all the interruptions made by the little devil, and snickers from the people in the class.

A Distant Ring signaled that it was time for lunch, all the students piled to get outside, I closed the book I was reading to the class and arranged my table.

Sean Kurtson… the way he acted during class, it reminded me so much of the Young Master, albeit this boy was worse. And it still really bothers me how this boy looks and acts so much like the Young Master. It's as if…

…..

His Soul.

The Young Master's soul has been revived.

Now that I think about it, it is not impossible. Because of the contract, Bocchan's soul can no longer go into heaven, and probably because of its purity despite his dark life, he was also unable to go to hell. Therefore… he must have joined the cycle which leads to resurrection, for despite there being a heaven and a hell, there is also the land of the dead where the souls of those who have not been entirely good but has also not committed any heavy sins, also known as the neutral, reside.

I've lived for a long time, and people of similar appearances to the ones I had used to know has crossed my way a number of times already that it doesn't bother me so much seeing a similar face. However, normally, there would be even the slightest difference between the previous body and the reincarnation, such as genetics, personality, or even gender, but this boy… he resembles the Young Master so much it is uncanny.

And what's more confusing is… I could feel it heat up.

I raised my left hand and removed my glove. The mark of the contract will never disappear as long as I am alive, it is something like a birthmark to us demons, and unique to each one, but it would only be just that, a mark, when there isn't a contractor.

Mine was glowing.

I have enough proof that Sean Kurtson is indeed a reincarnation of my Young Master, but what exactly does this mean? I haven't had a contractor in a while, and the Young Master is already dead, even if his soul has been resurrected. Unless…

I turned towards the only other occupant in the room.

"What is it?" he asked as he caught me staring, it seems he was… clutching his right eye. Was it an injury?

"Nothing at all, I was just wondering why you are not having lunch outside with your friends" It was not entirely a lie.

He looked at me darkly; annoyance evident in his voice "Well it's none of your concern, besides I don't… have any friends" the last part was spoken only above a whisper, if I weren't who I am then I would have missed it.

I frowned. It seems a habit that has not changed is how Bocchan refuses, or simply just cannot try to mingle with others. He has always been a lost and lonely little boy despite how highly he thinks of himself, and it really pains me to think of about it.

I sighed.

It seems even after death my Bocchan hasn't changed at all. I gave a light chuckle.

"What are you laughing about" the familiar annoyed voice echoed from the room.

"Nothing at all Bo—Kurtson" I caught myself "It just amuses me how alike you are to… someone that I know" I smiled as I recalled the Young Master.

"Hmph"

Instead of thinking of the past I decided to go get some tea. I stood up and approached the door, looking back towards the sole occupant before I exited.

"Maybe I should get him some tea as well"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***KUROKYOUSHI*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I came back only a little while later, the room was nearly just as I left it. The only difference being that the You—Sean Kurtson, seemed to be playing around at my desk.

"Is Something the matter, Kurtson?" I approached the desk.

Whether he is surprised my presence or not, he did not show it. "Nothing at all" he said coolly returning to his seat.

I set the pot on the table and inspected my desk to make sure, when there seemed to be no abnormalities; I began to pour myself some tea.

"That smell… its Earl Grey isn't it. How can you drink such expensive tea? And inside a classroom at that?" I stared at him, a look akin to disbelief on my face; he can recognize it just by smell?

"Why yes, it is. How did you know?" I ignored the last question and asked one of my own.

"The aroma, it's pretty simple you know"

"From the other end of the room?"

He smirked.

I know that there are still people in this age that can differentiate teas from just their taste or even their scent, but those are mostly only people of high authority or aristocracy. However, from his earlier comment, it seems highly unlikely that he is classified as one of those people, so how?

I smiled "You seem knowledgeable about teas. Would you like some?" I was already in front of him, holding out a fresh cup of tea.

He jerked a bit, and then stared.

"How did you get here so fast?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"You were just on the table a few moments ago, how did you get here so fast?" he demanded.

I smirked, I was amused to say the least, but even if he has my master's soul, his memories have been erased.

"It seems you must have been preoccupied" I said, setting the cup down on his desk. Now, what might be his reaction?

"…" He stayed silent and, with as much grace as I remember my young master possessed, he picked up the tea cup and took a sip.

"Is it to your liking?" old habits die hard apparently.

He stared at me…

"It's good. This is the first time I ever tasted any expensive teas, but just by scent I can tell that this is better than normal… did you make it?" he asked me.

"Yes"

"You do know I was kidding you when I called you a butler right?"

"Yes" I gave an amused smile.

"So why are you acting like a butler?"

"Because I… am one hell of a butler" and with that comment, the other kids piled in and the bell rang, signaling the start of afternoon classes.

I returned to my desk, but not before catching Kurtson's gawking face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**Sono Kyoushi: SHITSUJI!**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. That Teacher: Past Events

**YOSHA YOSHA! 3rd CHAPTER UP!**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. I HOPE YOU ALL REVIEW AGAIN! XD**

**so, this chap tells about Sean Kurtsons past. Totally uneventful, but I'll try and start the interesting Plot Building Stuff on the next chap. Hope you all leave a REVIEW to give me some inspiration XD**

***gasp* what could be behind the bandages on Sean's right eye? You all probably knew that the first time it came up ;P But I wont spoil you cause I also dont know what will happen next XD**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**That Teacher: Past Events**

When classes ended, I took my time fixing up my desk.

"Well now, that wasn't so bad" I muttered to myself.

"It would get worse, believe me" I looked behind me and saw Sean smirking. I gave an amused smile.

"I'll be looking forward to it then" My smile grew when I saw the hard glare he gave me.

"Well, now, I have to go to the faculty room so if you would please excuse me" I gave a bow before exiting the classroom.

To think that I would find Bocchan's reincarnation, and that he looked and acted just like him… This is truly interesting.

But I can't help but feel odd now that the contract no longer exists.

After the final touches in the Faculty, I prepared to take my leave.

"Hey Mr. Michealis!" I turned to see a middle aged man run up to me.

"What is it Mr. Sanders?"

"I was just wondering. What do you think of your class?" He asked expectantly.

"It was… tolerable" I replied truthfully. I certainly wouldn't call it normal, since that class was full of troublemakers, but it certainly wasn't that bad.

He looked uncertain.

"I see, good for you then Mr. Michealis. So… how was he?" I knew exactly whom he was talking about, and a smile grew on my face.

"A Very Interesting little lad actually" I replied truthfully.

Mr. Sanders looked flabbergasted. I held back a smirk.

"Well then Mr. Sanders, I shall take my leave"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few days have passed and I really took an unsuspected liking to this job. The class was very troublesome, but it truly wasn't boring.

And I've been seeing more and more similarities between the Young Master and Sean, the longer I stay within his vicinity, the harder it is to treat him as a normal student. Sigh, the Young Master has really gotten to me, even after his death.

Whoever made the saying 'Old Habits Die Hard' weren't lying.

Something else I've noticed though is that Bo- Sean always stays inside the classroom during lunch time, and he doesn't seem to be eating any packed lunch too, just staring off into space. And that is bad for any 12 year old boy.

"Aren't you going to eat Kurtson?" I asked him, seeing as how he was the only other occupant in the room.

"…" He stared at me blankly. "Nope"

"Why not? You're a growing boy, you need lots of nutrients, and shouldn't skip meals" I explained, as the responsible teacher that I am.

"Who are you? My Mom? Its none of your business!" he exclaimed. He suddenly stood up and stomped towards the door.

Have I said anything wrong? He seems really irritable today.

I picked up my cup of tea when I caught a glimpse of something, just below the nape of Sean's neck, half concealed by his school uniform and his hair, but visible to anyone who looks closely enough, it was a bruise. It was hideous, with the skin discolored to the point of non recognition, and I was quite sure it wasn't there yesterday…

There was a whip mark on his left wrist as well.

I frowned. This is not good, not at all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mr. Sanders" I called out as I entered the faculty room.

"Yes Mr. Michealis?" the addressed asked.

"I would just like to ask, you seem to be well acquainted with the children in my class" I began.

"You could say that, I taught them once" he said.

"Well… I would like to ask about Sean Kurtson"

"Ah yes, the king of the classroom. Did he get to you already?" He asked jokingly. I smiled.

"No, it's not that. It's just that, he always stays inside the classroom during lunch time without actually eating anything, he's always distant when he's not making trouble and he seems to have some physical injuries from time to time" I explained.

Mr. Sanders was quiet.

"You're the first one in a while" he began "Sit down sir, this will be a long talk"

I took the seat near his desk. I didn't like his tone of voice.

"Mr. Michealis… the fact that you noticed this might mean that you'll be staying here a while. That Sean Kurtson is the biggest trouble maker in this school, but none of the original faculty members here can blame the boy" He sighed. "You see, Sean is an only child. His father owned a company, and is rarely home. His mother was the one who took care of him, and he loved her so much. He used to be such a bright and cheerful little boy, always managing to brighten up my day. But all that suddenly changed"

Mr. Sanders had a sad reminiscing look on his face. I frowned. I have a feeling that I know what he was about to say, and my stomach dropped.

"Two years ago… the two of them got involved in a car crash while they were driving home. It was raining then, and the police claimed that the accident was due to the slippery roads. Sean managed to survive with only a few broken bones… His Mother however…" he trailed off.

I felt sorry for him then. How could fate be so cruel? The Young Master has dealt with enough pain in his past life, now in this one too?

"The child's father isn't helping either, he blames the boy for the death of his wife" Tears streaked down his face.

I felt anger rise within me then.

The rest of the faculty kept to themselves, it seems it might have been a while since this conversation last occurred.

"How do you know all this Mr. Sanders?" I asked, keeping my tone normal.

He gave a half hearted grin. "I live next to them, I attended her funeral too. A lovely lady she was, Carol" that must be his Mother's name. "That time, Sean lost his smile. He didn't even cry when he saw her in the coffin. He just stared at her blankly, as if not seeing her at all. And all through that time his father kept on yelling at him. Sean didn't respond, his face was completely expressionless. It's like he isn't there anymore. He became what he is now. The poor boy"

I frowned even more. So that's the reason, I suppose he gets beat up a lot too…

"I have one last question sir" I said "Did he hurt his right eye in that incident?"

Mr. Sanders stared at me for a moment "Oh! No, no. I don't really know what happened to that eye of his. It's been like since he was very little, I really have no idea what's behind those bandages at all"

"I see" … now I'm curious.

I unconsciously rubbed the back of my left hand.

"Well, thank you very much Mr. Sanders. It seems that boy isn't such the troublemaker you first made him out to be" I gave him a smile.

He smiled half heartedly in return.

"Well, I should go now, chores to do and all"

"Mr. Michealis" I turned around "I hope that you two would get along. That kid really needs someone to be by his side"

I nodded, then exited the room.

I thought back, reminiscing something from a long time ago.

'_This is an order. Never Betray me, And Never Leave my Side'_

I smiled.

"Yes, My Lord" I whispered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**Sono Kyoushi: Kyuuji**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

**Rant about Kuroshitsuji II ending. YOU CAN SKIP IF YOU WANT TO**

I Just finished watching Kuroshitsuji II AND I REALLY didnt like the ending. I mean... SERIOSLY! CIEL TURNING INTO A FREAKIN DEMON! (I hope I dont get flamed because of this)

But since the two are now immortal, Seb-kun is on a freakin LEASH for all eternity (HE DOESNT EVEN LIKE DOGS!) AND CIEL TURNED FREAKIN CRUELER BEING A DEMON!

Poor Sebastian :( sigh.

But all in all, it may be kind of cool...

I Vote for a Season 3 of Kuroshitsuji. I REALLY DO

and I have a Plot for it LOL

You know, like this one. Modern times, An ACTUAL bad guy comes and tries to like... destroy the world or stuff like that. Ciel, though he's a demon, is actually only his body, the soul has gone free now. (since demons really dont have souls) And is Reincarnated (yep, I like modern times and Ciel remaining Human apparently)

And now Demon Ciel and Human Ciel (who accidentaly contracted with Demon Ciel... even I cant understand my own mind) along with Sebastian do stuff and protects the world, does human Ciels revenge stuff and Demon Ciel (who doesnt like to eat souls. I made it up) gives Human Ciel's soul to Sebastian instead.

Ok, TOTAL MEGA Randomness of Plot. But hey, I'm a fan and my mind is running.

...

Ahh, Thank goodness for me not reading the Manga before the Anime ended.

I totally lost my love for Kuroshitsuji when I saw the Second Seasons ending, but now that I've read the manga, it came back. YOSH! TIME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAP! I PROMISED ALL OF YOU A PLOT BUILDER AND I'LL TRY AND GIVE YOU ONE!

so Please Review XD


	5. That Teacher: Interrogation

**CHAP 4 FINALLY UP!**

**Sorry for the long wait. THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH XD!**

**Anyways, This chap was... well... Me trying to think of what to write. So I got carried away and it ended up like this. I Swear I'll try to do better in the next chapter and actually put up what I've been wanting to write in this story. AND I SWEAR IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**

**Also, please tell me what you think of this Chap? Please? Because I really had a mental block thinking of what to put here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI. AND FORGET THE EXISTANCE OF KUROSHITSUJI II WHILE READING THIS FIC. For only just untill you finished.**

* * *

**That Teacher: Interrogation**

I came to school the next morning still thinking about Bo—Sean. His past certainly bothers me, and those injuries that he has… could it be from bullying? Child Abuse by his father?

I hate to admit it, but I worry about the lad, which even shocked me since I usually enjoy seeing the ever proud and noble Young Master in a state of disarray… But now that I think back on it... was it really like that?

I wonder what I should do with the lad.

It's been so long that I nearly forgot how it was like to have that boy as my Master…

The first bell jerked me back into reality.

"Please turn your book to page 13 and read the selection. **Quietly**" I automatically said. English Literature was the easiest for me to teach, I've read most of them and even partook in the creation of some. I smiled to myself.

And as I predicted, the class certainly ignored the 'quietly' instruction and was, instead, talking to each other. And a paper ball was just about to hit my face. I caught it easily.

"Nice reflexes"

"Why thank you… up to trouble again Kurtson?" It really surprises me how he can throw that far. I suppose unlike Bocchan, this one is perfectly healthy.

He smirked "Who knows" he reclined in his seat.

"You know, you all should really do the work assigned to you before you get a bit fat **zero** on today's pop quiz. Which reminds me, please take out ½ sheet of paper.

Everyone in the room, save for the few who actually did as told and Sean, groaned, I just gave an innocent smile to the bad looks sent my way.

"Question number 1. Who is the author of …" I held back a laugh at most of the students panicking in their seats. The real fun about being a teacher to a class like this is seeing the student's faces when something like this happens. Of course I am a fair teacher, but I have no care for those who don't bother to try and study.

"Alright, please exchange papers with your seatmates. And remember, to those who cheated, I know who you are" I gave a mischievous chuckle at the horrified looks of some of the students.

After the checking was done, and the papers passed, we began with the second class.

Which was Mathematics. I pushed my glasses up my nose, math is simple, but not with these kids as your students.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the Bell for lunch break rang and the students piled out of the room, I took out the papers from English Lit and began recording the scores.

Sean, apparently, got 10 out of 10.

I sighed.

High Intellect probably comes with the soul. Mr. Sanders did mention Sean used to be a bright little lad. I wish I could have seen it then, when the Young Master would actually smile a real smile and not a fake one.

I sighed again; I really should not make this a habit.

Despite him not paying attention to class, or anything else in particular, he still manages to get the highest grades. Even I'm surprised that such a troublemaker could be that smart. But then… this is the Young Master we're talking about. And he's clever as always.

I have just finished recording when the bell rang again and the students hurried to their seats. Its time for history.

"Well, now. First, please turn your books to page 27. Now as you all know, the Funtom company is practically the most popular toy and food industry in all of England today, maybe even the world, having several branches in Asia and America. But did you know that the founder of the Funtom company was only 10 years old at the time?" I smiled when I saw the incredulous and amazed looks from the students.

"That's not true"

"It's obviously a lie"

"There can't be no kid owning that big a company"

"History must be fucked up"

I sighed

"This tells me that you really didn't do your reading assignment at all. Ah well. Anyways, can anyone tell me who this boy genius is?" I asked them anyway. The topic was one I know very very well. And I am very glad I could share it, though not in full detail. Sigh, I really do miss the Young Master. I looked towards Sean.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Born 14th December 1875. Apparently, his parents died just after his 10th birthday when the Phantomhive Manor burned down, it was said he also died in it but his body was nowhere to be found. Miraculously, he came back two years later in not too good shape and with a butler dressed all in black. He died only two years later" Sean said aloud, history book nowhere to be found.

I was stunned.

And the whole class looked at him

"… W-Well at least one person actually did some reading" It was very surprising indeed, but he seemed to have a troubled look on his face.

"I didn't"

…

"Come again?" I asked him.

"I didn't read the damn book" Sean pointed to the book that was actually behind him. Ripped to shreds with dried up liquid on it… is that… blood?

"… Then how did you know about that information?" I asked him, though it was a dumb question since there are many other places where you can search. Like the Internet or the library. "And may I ask what happened to your book?"

"Question one. I have no idea, I just know. Question two. None of your business" He replied in that same cold and irritated tone.

I could tell he wasn't lying but… "How did you know about the butler dressed in black? I'm quite sure that I have never read anything about that" I said, and it was true. There were no records of me at all after Bocchan died.

"I told you I don't know" he replied.

I thought for a moment. I wonder…

"How did he die?" I gave him a challenge.

"… He was one of the victims of the great fall of London" He accepted.

"What were his parent names?"

"Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive"

"Did he have any other relatives?"

"Angelina Durless, also known as Madam Red, aunt from his mother's side. Frances Middleford, fathers side"

"Any Romantic Relationships"

"His cousin Elizabeth Middleford, though it was arranged"

"Any-"

The other students were shocked to silence. I gave a question, he answered accurately. Its about time I get serious though.

"Did he have any other jobs?"

"Owner of the Funtom Company and… the Queens… Guard Dog" His voice lowered, and his eyes widened, as if he was surprised at his own knowledge.

"How did his parents die?"

"Died when the Phantomhive mansion burned down, but…"

"But?"

"They were killed long before the house was set on fire..." My eyes narrowed.

"What exactly happened to Ciel Phantomhive"

"He was… kidnapped, and was nearly used for sacrifice. He would have died if it weren't for, for…" he was in a half trance now, his face twisted nearly in panic. But I only need to ask one more question.

"What was the butler's name?" I asked softly, hesitantly.

" Se… Seb—"

I cut him off, I have enough proof.

"You sure know a whole lot about this subject Kurtson. You don't have to worry about your grades in history this grading. But I doubt that you actually worry"

He snapped out of whatever place he was dragged into, and I heaved a silent sigh of relief. I didn't want to see that expression on his face. He has his memories however vague they are. He doesn't know its him but he knows about Bocchan. And I really don't want him to remember his painful life from 200 years ago. His life in this era, from what I've heard, is bad enough.

"Hn" He said before reclining on his seat again, as if nothing happened.

I stared at him, and smiled again. I guess I do... want to be by his side again.

I won't make a contract, no, because I really don't think I will be able to devour his soul, but I will watch over him.

It is my duty after all.

Ok, am I turning into a Guardian Angel now? Oh the Irony. I chuckled.

"Well, that ends today's class. Now we will start with science. But before the lesson, pop quiz"

Groans could be heard. I laughed for real this time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~***Sono Kyoushi: ****Shinmon***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. That Teacher: Back in Action

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!  
And also sorry for the late review.

Anyways, here begins the plot... I think...

**Disclaimer: THE SEASON TWO OF THE ANIME PROVES THAT KUROSHITSUJI IS NOT MINE.**

**WARNING: There will be POV whitches in this chap, and possibly the next ones two. It is up to you to figure out who is talking but It can only be one of the two.**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! XD**

* * *

**That Teacher: Back in Action**

I feel… weird. Really weird.

After School ended for the day, I immediately left the classroom. My mind never leaving what happened during History class.

Why is it that that certain subject troubles me? How did I know the answers to the teachers questions? Heck, why does it even feel like I personally know the long dead Earl Ciel Phantomhive?

He gave me a challenge, and I accepted. But most of that teacher's questions were near impossible to answer. I mean come on, aren't those personal? And with that expression on his face it even seemed as if he was interrogating me, like I was the one who_ owns_ those memories…

Wait…

What if… No that's not possible, who would believe in stuff like that.

But…

What was his last question? The one where I

Butler… the name of the Black Butler…

It was Se… Se…

"Sebastian" My eyes widened. "Sebastian Michaelis. A demon summoned, for revenge…" no way, that doesn't make any sense.

The Teacher is a Demon?

And Ciel Phantomhives soul was devoured by him…

But…

I clutched my head. "Stop thinking too much Sean, you'll go crazy" I told myself. Sigh.

"Well if it isn't the pipsqueak talkin to himself"

"Maybe he's lost his mind already haha"

"Hmm… why don't we have some fun" a crack of knuckles could be heard.

Oh no.

Not _**Them**_.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I left the school about 30 minutes after the students went home. I didn't know why, but I decided to take the long route back to my apartment.

It seems like a fine day, perfect for a walk. Tomorrow's a Saturday too, and I don't have any more work to do at school for the weekend.

Now I have always been a tidy person, and my apartment has always been kept clean by me every single day.

So to sum it all up, I have nothing at all to do for the weekend.

Now that is Boring.

Sigh.

Well, I'm sure I'll come up with something.

"HAHAHAHA Lookit you Mr. Tough guy, getting all battered. Why aren't you calling for your Mommy?" a masculine voice said. And laughter could be heard.

It sounded like it's from middle-schoolers, around 6 of them.

"Come on pipsqueak, cry" it said in a more threatening voice.

A fight?

I smiled.

Well then, why don't we go take a look? I might be able to see a show, and maybe punish a few troublemakers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tch. This is getting really irritating.

"Cry you piece of dirt" another punch to my stomache.

I was cornered between the wall and them. Apparently, I can't fight them even though I want too, sooner or later my Father would find out if I did and I'll get thrice the beating these guys could do.

And apparently, my hands are being held together behind my back.

I really hate my father.

I clenched my fists.

"Why aren't you crying" the leader glared at me. I just smirked at him, and he kicked me in the face. I spitted blood from my mouth out and just ignored him.

I can't cry, I long forgotten how to.

Just like how I've forgotten to smile.

He gave me another blow to the face before they all stopped. I noticed a glint in the leader's eyes, this can't be good.

"Say pipsqueak" he started, my eyes hardened. "What happened to your eye?"

"None of your business" I snapped.

He grinned, a demonic grin.

After a few moments later, the bandage over my right eye was ripped to shreds and I could feel the blood trickle down my eyelid.

The leader cupped my face, lifting me up with one hand.

I gritted my teeth.

"Hahaha, look at you kid, you're all beat-up and yet your face is so defiant" he punched me again and I crashed to the ground, wincing inwardly.

"Haha, how pathetic. Your dead mother would be proud" They all laughed.

Something snapped inside me.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I opened my eyes, Both of them.

And I could feel the cursed seal I was born with pulse.

"I'll make you regret you ever approached me" my voice was low and filled with malice.

It was a threat.

And it wasn't empty.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I turned followed the sound of the voices and sure enough, I saw 5 middle school guys cornering someone.

It was a boy. An elementary student from what I can see, they were blocking him from view.

I smirked. This will be a bit interesting.

Then I saw the guy in the middle lift him up, holding his lower jaw actually, and my blood ran cold.

It was Sean.

I felt anger course through me as the guy, their leader I presume, pull out a knife and used it to cut the bandages over Sean's eye.

How dare they hurt The Young Master while I'm around.

I was about to interfere and maybe even break a few bones, I can't kill so freely anymore, but something made me freeze half step.

The seal on my left hand was heating up again.

And Sean's eye… Sean's right eye… the contract seal on it was _glowing._

"I'll make you regret you ever approached me" he said, threateningly.

I grinned.

It was an indirect order whether he knew it or not.

"Yes, My Lord"

A few seconds later, there I was standing in the middle of a pile of bodies. One of them, the leader, was lifted in midair the same way he lifted Sean… ok, so they weren't dead, but they certainly wouldn't be waking up for a few days.

That felt really good. I let the kid drop

I turned to the boy known as Sean Kurtson.

"You called?" I gave him my trademark smile.

And it just grew when I saw the look of complete shock on his face.

"Yo…You're…"

"So sorry to suddenly pop in Young Master, but you did seem to be in quite the predicament. Sigh, you do tend to always get yourself into trouble" I told him teasingly. I know that he wouldn't know a thing I'm saying, but it's just really fun to make fun of the Young Master. Even if it's not him exactly.

He stared at me with shock for a few moments in silence before his face turned indifferent.

"So it is true" he stood up from his position on the ground and dusted off his uniform.

"Hm?" I tilted my head in confusion.

He looked at me straight in the eye, his expression exactly the same as the Young Master all those years ago.

"That I'm a reincarnation of Ciel Phantomhive, that you're a Demon, and also that this eye is the contracts seal." he stated pointing to his right eye. He said it so casually, you would thing he was just talking about the weather.

I stared…

"My my, where in the world did you get that idea?" I asked him just as casually.

His face turned red.

I tried to keep myself from laughing.

"Forget I said anything" he began to walk away.

"I didn't say you were mistaken though" I called after him. He stopped.

He looked over his shoulder at me and I knew what he was going to say.

"You are not mistaken in your conclusions. Those are all facts apparently. If you want to know more then I'd be willing to tell you" I stated, smirking.

He smirked back.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. See you around… Sebastian-sensei" he gave a wave while walking away.

I stared after him, speechless.

"That boy, acting all cool"

I walked the opposite direction.


	7. That Teacher: Bonding

**CHAPTER 6 UP! ****Sorry for the wait. But I finaly finished it!**

**Thank you SOOOO SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Now, You all must know this, I probably wont put any pairings in this fic (Because SebXCiel/Sean is really not appealing to me for this fic and I really dont like ElizabethXCiel... if Elizabeth is even going to be into this fic at all... no offense) but that doesnt mean that the SebXSean bonding time isnt going to happen. After all, this is a friendship fic XD**

**So Todays WARNING: MEGA FLUFF ALERT! I unconsciously made it seem incredibly sweet and fluffy (I hope none of you gets sick, especially since I really like that part) It may seem like SebXCiel, and it is. BUT IT IS SEBXCIEL FRIENDSHIP! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! ... well, maybe I do own Sean Kurtson, but he's Ciel's reincarnation, and technically Ciel himself so... Ah well. You get the point.**

**I ALSO HOPE THAT YOU REVIEW! XD (I really need the brain fuel because I have no idea what to write in the next chapter... But expect it sometime next week)**

* * *

**That Teacher: Bonding**

I gave a big yawn as I woke up from my very light nap. As a demon, I don't need to sleep, but it is very nice.

I got up and heated some water, today I'd have some Ginseng Tea.

I really don't know why I haven't thought of just living in the human world before, it's much more fun and relaxing here than down there.

"Meow?"

And they have the cutest things here too.

"Hey there Mika, you hungry?" I smiled, putting a basin of milk on the floor, she started licking till all the milk was gone.

Mika is a kitten that I picked up just last night, apparently she was at an alleyway hiding from the rain, poor girl. She's an adorable little thing; smooth black fur, Sapphire eyes, a grace that can never be achieved by any other being in this world, ahh yes, she is such a beauty indeed.

I picked her up and gave her a big hug. She didn't struggle; instead she purred and licked my face.

So happy.

I put her down on the sofa and sat next to her, I decided I'd channel surf for a bit.

"Now, what do you think we should do today Mika?" I asked her, no programs are catching my eye today, I turned the TV off.

"How about we go for a walk?" she gave a meow, and I took it as a yes.

I stood up and headed out the door, Mika followed close behind. I smiled brightly again.

Today's attire consists of a black button up shirt and black denim pants. They were oddly comfortable.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

First I visited the school to check on my lesson plans for the week. After all, teachers are required at school during Saturdays even for just a little while.

I gave my greetings to the other teachers as I entered the faculty room and sorted through the stuff on my desk. Cats aren't allowed inside so I left Mika outside, I better make this quick.

"Ne ne, have you all heard? It seems that 5 middle school kids were sent to the hospital yesterday" It was Mrs. Riley talking. I listened in without making it too obvious that I was interested.

"What? What happened?" Mr. Sanders asked, the rest of the teachers seemed to be listening in as well.

"Apparently they were found on an alley three blocks from here all battered and bruised. It seems that they got tons of broken bones and were all in really bad shape, but they don't seem to be in a life threatening situation. But they can't leave the hospital for a long while" Mrs. Riley continued.

I held back a smirk and put on a semi worried face. "Poor kids, what happened to them?"

She turned to me and answered. "They seemed to be traumatized and confused. They kept saying something about a 'demon' attacking them"

I tried my best to keep a straight face. "Oh dear"

"Who are they? Do you know?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Oh, it was Mark and his gang apparently" Mrs. Riley answered.

"Mark? As in Mark Johansson?" asked Mr. Sanders.

"Yes" she replied.

"Well then, someone finally got them huh?" Mr. Sanders said before returning to his work, the other teachers did the same.

"Mark Johansson?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, they're a really notorious gang around here. They do just about everything; stealing, graffiti, bullying, heck even the teachers are having trouble with them. I say good riddens, they finally got what they deserved" he explained. The rest of the teachers agreed with him.

It seems I did a pretty good thing disposing of those delinquents yesterday. I gave a pretty amused smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After I finally get to leave the school three hours later (of course I visited Mika a lot) I took a stroll to the beach, Mika by my side.

I breathed in the unneeded fresh air and enjoyed the sound of the water crashing to the shore. I think I've been spending a little too much time here; I'm starting to act like a human. But I can't exactly say I mind. Peace is actually a good thing.

As we were walking, I noticed someone sitting near the sea shore, just in front of us. One Dark Blue haired kid to be exact, I gave an amused smile seeing the emotionless yet peaceful look on his face.

"Surprised to see you here Kurtson, or am I allowed to call you Young Master?" He jerked up and turned to me, a look of surprise on his face, but it soon disappeared as if it were never there.

"Oh, it's you" was all he said as he returned to his previous musings, probably disregarding my presence.

"Meow?" I looked down to see Mika peeking out from behind my leg, probably wondering who the kid was. After a little while, she ran straight towards him. I smiled a bit.

Sean turned to look at Mika who was now rubbing at him, he stared at her for quite a while before picking her up and cuddling her.

… Wait… he was **cuddling** her?

I stared at the scene dumbfounded.

"Is she yours?" He spoke up, and at first I stared dumbly before the question registered into my brain.

"Yes, she is" I said, sitting down next to him. I didn't get too close of course; I didn't want to invade his personal space. "Her name is Mika"

He smiled lightly, stroking her fur, and I marveled at the scene.

This has to be the first time I saw the Young Master actually smile that way. And with Mika in his arms, he looked like the innocent little boy he should have been.

"What are you staring at?" his voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Nothing, I'm just a little surprised. You just didn't strike me as someone who would like animals actually" I replied truthfully.

"Well, you didn't strike me the same way either. That is until I saw the cat and I suddenly got a memory that you're obsessed with them" He explained, sending me an amused smile.

I smiled back.

"I'm not him you know" he said.

I looked at him questioningly.

"I've been thinking since yesterday. I got some of the memories, I even dreamed of them. But even so, I am not The Earl of Phantomhive" he explained, and my smile grew.

"I know that well" I said. "And I do not claim that you are who you used to be"

"For that I thank you" he said, standing up and feigning a gentlemanly bow.

I chuckled lightly.

And he smiled at me. Not a one of his amused smirks or his mischievous grins, nor is it one of his fake smiled just for appearance.

It was just a smile of complete and utter contentment.

He sat back down and began stroking Mika's fur again.

"Stop staring at me idiot. Or do you just want your cat back?" he spoke up.

I really didn't notice I was staring

"Hmm?" I smirked. "I apologize for the staring, and no. You can hold on to her a little longer, she seems to like you a lot" I said.

He smirked. "Earl Phantomhive had asthma so you couldn't bring cats in the mansion. And so whenever you saw one just about anywhere you would act totally out of character and snuggle up to them"

If I had blood circulation, I would have flushed from embarrassment. But I don't have blood circulation, and neither do I get embarrassed, so my face stayed blank.

"Can you help it? Cats are just majestic" I explained.

And at that moment, he did something entirely unexpected that I never even thought I might ever get to see this in my eternal, never ending life.

He laughed.

A pure and innocent laugh, his voice resounding through my ears.

I couldn't help but feel warmth. I felt a smile spread across my face, a smile that I never thought I could actually make.

"Meow" Mika jumped down from his perch on Sean's arms and walked towards me. I patted her on the head and I noticed that the sun was setting.

"I've been meaning to ask" I began "What are you doing here exactly?"

Sean petted her too as he watched the sunset.

"I like this place, it's peaceful. Way better out here watching the scenery than staying at home in the deafening silence doing nothing" he explained.

"But what about studying?" I joked.

"You've got to be kidding me" he gaped. "Who in their right mind would want to _**study**_?" he made an exaggerated expression, and it made me laugh.

He laughed with me.

"You know what?" he started.

"Hmm?"

"I like you. You're an ok guy… for a demon" he stated. I smiled warmly, and stood up.

"Really now? That's a surprise seeing as how I used to be your butler" I stated teasingly, offering him a hand to help him up.

He took it and at that moment his stomach grumbled loudly.

He flushed a bit, and I smirked.

"Then how's about being my butler again and getting me something to eat?" he said. The sun has completely set and the sky was full of stars.

"Won't your father be worried if you're not home by now?" I asked him.

"He won't mind. Besides, the guy won't be home till about midnight anyway. And the maids could care less where I go" He stated, I could hear the bitterness in his tone, and I frowned.

But that was soon replaced by a smile. "Then what would you like to have Young Master? Anything you want, my treat" I told him.

His face brightened up immediately as he cheerfully announced "A Double Cheeseburger with extra large fries"

My smile grew.

"Yes, My Lord. To McDonalds it is then"


	8. That Teacher: A Visit

**RIGHTO! 7th CHAPTER DONE!**

**This chap turned longer than expected. And I think I might have gone a little overboard with this one. **

**ANyway, THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I HOPE YOU REVIEW THIS ONE TOO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI BUT I AM NOW CONVINCED THAT I OWN SEAN KURTSON**

* * *

**That Teacher: A Visit**

When we entered McDonalds, I asked Sean to go take a seat while I fall in the ridiculously long line to the counter; I mean seriously, there are always so many people in here. I am contemplating whether I should eat or not as well.

Cats weren't allowed inside the restaurant, so before we came here, I rushed Mika to my house leaving a bowl of milk down just in case she gets hungry while I'm gone.

When I finally got to the counter, which was a HUGE relief, I wasted no time in telling the girl Sean's order (Double cheeseburger with large fries, and a coke float) and decided that I'd have an apple pie and a float myself.

I made my way to Sean as soon as I got the orders, dodging all the people.

"I apologize for the wait, the line was unbelievably long tonight" I immediately apologized. As I said a whole lot of times before, Old Habits Die hard. I held myself back before I said 'Young Master' at the end of that sentence.

"It's ok, this place is always crowded. That's the only annoying thing about McDonalds" he explained haughtily before digging in to his meal… which he was eating pretty fast.

"Slow down Kurtson, the food won't go away" I joked. And right on timing, he choked on his fries.

I handed him the drink where he took a huge gulp.

"Right. I'll remember that" he stated, starting to eat slower this time.

I let out an amused hum as I watched him eat, I sense an air of familiarity in this. He still eats with so much grace even when he was trying to force it all down his throat at once. I nearly made me laugh.

"Can you stop staring, it's really unnerving" he stated, even if he wasn't looking at me.

"I apologize" I said, before eating my apple pie at a normal pace. "But I am not to blame, I have not seen my Young Master in centuries… even if you are not really him" I explained reluctantly.

"Why is this guy so special anyway? I mean, I'm sure that you demon's would have had a whole lot of other masters and stuff" he asked, I smiled.

"For one thing, you are aware that I have not consumed The Young Master's soul, for another… I must admit that I have become a little too attached to him. After all, a child forming a contract is rare, and also the fact that he… has totally forgotten how to become a child" I stated.

Sean slowed down considerably, I knew he was interested in what I was saying, but he needn't know whatever happened in his past life. It would be painful for him as well.

He was mindlessly touching his right eye, the eye that still had the contract seal. I frowned; I really didn't think he would still have it after death. I really would not want to have to devour his soul.

"Well, since you seem to be finished, what would you like to do next?" I asked him.

He looked down to see that he had finished his meal and had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I suppose… I should be going home" he said. I nodded.

"Ca… can you walk me there?" he asked meekly, as if shy or… afraid?

"I don't mind… is something wrong?" I asked him, a little worried.

He seemed reluctant, but spoke. "I lied about my dad being home late, I just really don't want to see him. I sort of… escaped from home when you found me…" he trailed off.

I felt bad for the lad.

"Ok then, I shall accompany you. After all, it is my duty to serve you" I said with a smile. "But I do have one question" I said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you trust me that much?" I asked him playfully. It is true that he was my master, and that I would not even think of betraying him, but it is also true that we had just met. So I am a little surprised that he is not so wary of me.

He stared at me for a little while before a serious expression appeared on his face. "Only you would not betray me. Only you would not lie to me. I order you to never leave my side"

I was shocked to say the least. He remembers that?

He gave an amused smile. "Actually I saw that in a dream" he explained "The truth is, I actually feel comfortable around you. And believe me, that's rare"

He stood up and started walking, I followed him.

He was clutching his right eye again. I really have to wonder…

"Se—Kurtson, I am just curious but… how long have you had that seal?" I asked.

He flinched. He hid it well, but I saw it.

He was silent for a while. If he didn't want to talk about it then I won't push him too, after all, I am not one to invade ones privacy.

We were the only ones out now. It was only past nine but the street we were heading to seem deserted.

"Dad said I was born with it" He said breaking the silence. His tone was low and emotionless.

I was silent, but I was listening.

"Mom didn't mind it, but she'd always make me hide it. She was the one who usually puts on the bandages; she would just say that my eye was injured. She would smile at me and say that I didn't have to worry about it. I didn't know what it is actually, but Dad always say's that I was cursed behind my back. Mom would always cry. And then, two years ago… after mom died, my dad was convinced that I was a spawn of the devil, and that my right eye was proof. I believed it too" he continued, and he chuckled darkly.

"And it turned out to be true" he looked at me. A smile on his face, but his eyes were dark.

I felt some sort of guilt. That seal was mine, and I felt guilty that it caused this innocent boy pain.

"Are you angry at me? If you wish it then I could take punishment" I told him.

He then gave out a chuckle.

"No thanks. Plus, I don't think any punishments that I could think of would have any effect on you though"

He had a point I must say.

"Besides, I already accepted that fact and my fate. And my Dad hates me already so… what could you do?" he just kept on moving forward.

I stared at him. Then I gave out a smile.

"Then at least let me serve you" I offered.

He turned around to look at me, he was walking backwards now.

"My seal sort of caused you trouble so at least let me perform my end of the bargain. I promised I would serve you until the time I could consume your soul, and I will continue to do so. It is my duty as a butler to serve my master and that would not change no matter how many centuries pass, especially since you still have the contract seal. You may order me to do anything you wish" I explained.

"… Until you can eat my soul?" he asked.

I twitched.

His tone was so casual, actually, it was bordering playful.

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends whether I want to or not" I replied, sweatdroping.

He smirked. "Oh well. Speaking of which, it's ok to call me Sean you know… And I guess that you can call me Young Master when no one's around too"

I smiled. "Yes, My Lord"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I saw a mansion in the distance; it was fairly big actually, around the size of the old Phantomhive Manor but nowhere near as good. Sean saw it too, and it seems that his steps turned more reluctant as we got closer.

When we finally made it to the front gates, Sean was visible shaking.

I felt anger rush through me. What kind of father is he to make this child so scared?

Sean rang the doorbell and a woman's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Hello, Who is it?" she asked. I guessed that she's a maid of this mansion.

"I-It's me…" Sean answered, his voice was very soft, like he really didn't want to talk at all.

"Young Master!" the woman at the other end exclaimed as she hurriedly spoke to the others to open the gates and let him in. I knew I would like this woman from her demanding tone.

The gates opened and Sean began to walk forward, I guess he sensed I was not following so he turned around to look at me.

He need not speak, his expression told me all.

My expression hardened as I followed him closed behind.

When we finally got to the door, a maid immediately opened it. She seemed to be in her mid 50's with gray hair and wrinkles.

"Young Master! Where in the world have you been? You suddenly disappeared in the middle of the meeting! The Master is furious and he wishes for your presence" she said hurriedly. That was when she seemed to have noticed me.

She scrutinized me a bit before giving a curtsy.

"And who might you be Dear Sir?" she asked politely.

"Sebastian Michaelis" I gave a bow "I am Sean's Teacher"

A look of shock crossed her face. "O-oh! U-uhm, is there anything the matter sir? We certainly didn't expect you. Is there something wrong with the Young Master's performance at school?" she stuttered out, clearly nervous.

I smiled; fake of course, but only experts would know that. "Oh no, nothing at all ma'am. I was just out for a walk today when I bumped into your Young Master. I decided that since it is pretty dangerous for a boy his age to walk around on his own at this time of night, I accompanied him home" I explained.

"I see. Well thank you very much for bringing him Mr. Michaelis. The Young Master can be such a pain sometimes" she said. My smile became a little more forced.

It is not very wise for a maid to speak badly of her Master. I really did not like this woman, and I am now sure that I will not like Sean's father one bit either.

The maid looked at me expectantly, I know what she wants.

"Well, I suppose that maybe I should…" I took off as I saw Sean's expression once again.

It was of complete hopelessness yet cold at the same time. But I knew those eyes, he was asking me not to leave.

I smiled to myself.

"Madam, I am not being rude, but is it not tradition for you to invite a guest for a cup of tea? I suppose I also do have to say a few words to Mr. Kurtson" I announced. It was true though, it is a tradition in England for people to invite their guests to tea, and it would be rude otherwise.

I saw Sean's face immediately brighten, but he forced it down to an indifferent expression. I held back a chuckle.

The maid's smile became even more strained. "Yes, of course, where are my manners. My name is Cecil and I am the head maid of this household. And if you would please follow me, I would go put on some tea. I shall inform the Master of your presence" she said before walking off.

She led us to what looked like the living room and left us after telling… me, actually, to take a seat.

Sean plopped down on the sofa and I sat down beside him.

"Thank you… for not leaving…" he said awkwardly.

"You seem to be afraid of something" I decided to tell him.

He tensed up.

"Please don't tell anyone but… I really don't like my Father" he said in a really faint voice.

"I understand" I said.

And at that moment, a man that looked no older than 30 entered the room.

He was wearing formal attire; he must've just been too busy to change. I concluded he was his father, but Sean must've gotten his appearance from his mother.

And as soon as the man was in full sight, I understood exactly why Sean was afraid of him.

He was nearly the splitting image of the person that killed the Young Master's parents. A face and expression similar to Ash.


	9. That Teacher: Apologetic

**MINNA-SAN! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! My computer crashed and I almost lost all my files, this one was even half finished too. Thanks the GODS that they're saved. **

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND SUPPORTED THIS FIC! no it isnt about to end just yet, please note that I still dont know whats going to happen myself so hold on to your seats and please bear with me for a few more chapters.**

**ANYWAYS! No Ash/Angela has not revived (That angel should stay in hell where he/she belongs) **

**And as for those who asks about the entry of other characters (Grell, Undertaker, William, etc) I'll think about it, but I'll probably not get anyone elses incarnations (cause for some reason strange to me, mass incarnations ticks me off a bit)But I'll seriously think about it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, cause If I did, Sebastion and Ciel would be a little bit nicer (with Ciel, as in a little like Manga Ciel)**

* * *

**That Teacher: Apologetic**

When the man, Sean's Father I assumed, entered. I understood exactly why Sean was afraid of him.

He was nearly a splitting image of the person who killed the Young Master's parents. A face and expression similar to Ash.

Albeit that his hair was dark blue in color and his eyes a deep hazel.

I frowned considerably. I do not like what might be happening.

"Mr. Michealis am I right?" he said, a cheerful smile on his face. But I could tell it was fake, and that he was an expert as well.

"Yes. You are Mr. Kurtson I presume?" I gave him an equally cheerful/fake smile.

"That is right. I am Angelo (Ang-hel-o) Kurtson, it is a pleasure to meet you" he introduced himself and sat down opposite me. I saw him flash Sean a malicious look but was immediately replaced by a smile as if it was never there.

My frown deepened.

"The pleasures all mine" I replied.

"Well Sr. what brings you to our humble home?" Mr. Kurtson asked me.

"Ah yes, I was just taking a walk when I met your son, so I decided to accompany him home" I began, and I saw Angelo's face darkened as he looked towards Sean beside me, who had a defiant look on his face, but I knew otherwise, he was trembling.

"I see, I am sorry for the trouble he caused" he apologized.

"Oh no, there is no trouble at all. I enjoyed the lad's company. But since I am here, I might as well bring it up. I have been noticing that Sean always seems to come to school with new injuries. Cuts bruises, even whip marks are there. Also, he does not seem to be eating lunch at all" I explained, and I felt Sean stiffen. I knew he didn't expect that, seeing as how he expertly hides all of his injuries.

Apparently, Angelo froze as well, and my theory was proven correct.

"R-really? Oh dear me, I have no idea what might be happening to this child. I am always busy with work so I nearly never get the chance to examine him. Sean, son, have you been getting into fights?" he asked, though his voice was trembling slightly and his teeth were gritted. It wouldn't have been noticeable to anyone else, but it was all obvious to me.

Sean flinched, and he hid his face behind his bangs.

"I'm sorry Father" he said through gritted teeth, his hands clenched over his knees.

I felt anger rush through me again.

"Well, it seems that is solved. You shouldn't pick fights Sean, it is not good" he lectured, I knew he was just waiting for me to leave.

"Yes Father. I apologize" Sean replied.

Angelo Kurtson smiled at me. I knew he was asking me to leave, and I was truly reluctant to. Not now that I know my Young Master is in trouble.

"I see, I suppose that that would be normal" I said. Sipping the tea I was given by the maid.

"In that case, would you mind me having a private talk with my son?" he told me.

I just flashed him a smile and stood up after emptying the contents of my cup.

I flashed Sean a knowing look and a silent apology before leaving.

I was able to catch a glare from him, I nearly bowed.

After the maid let me out of the mansion gates, I could hear the torture that I knew would come.

But I never did hear Sean cry.

I closed my eyes as I walked away

And I swear that I will do something about this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That person wasn't Ash. I am sure of that.

I still hate him nonetheless.

What can I do to help the Young Master?

If I were a normal human, I would think of calling child services and reporting child abuse. However, there is no proof, and I am quite sure that Sean would be too traumatized to try going against his father that way… or I may just be underestimating the Young Masters stubbornness.

It was my fault this time that the Young Master got in trouble, but I just needed to know. That man looked like Ash, and it makes my blood boil that he would do those things to the Young Master, to his own son.

But as Sunday came and went, the guilt ran through me greatly, I grew very worried about the child's well being. I do hope he's able to go to school tomorrow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Monday, the start of another week.

I couldn't sleep at all last night due to guilt and worry, and because a demon does not need any sleep, I would not be able to.

So, I decided to cook.

Since Sean doesn't eat lunch, I'm quite sure his father could care less whether he ate at all or not, I decided to make him some. I know that the Young Master would probably be angry with me, and I hope that he would somehow forgive me.

I would really like it better if he ate freshly cooked meals though. Cold packed lunches aren't my thing, but at this day and age, it's normal for people to eat these things.

He probably won't mind.

So after I packed it up, I noticed the sun had already risen. Perfect.

I got ready myself and left soon after, not forgetting to bring the boxed lunch.

As soon as I got there, I nearly ran straight for the classroom. Remaining calm, I paid a visit to the faculty to check in first before making my way to my class.

It was 5 minutes before the bell rang, and Sean was nowhere to be found.

I frowned deeply; I do hope the Young Master is alright. He might not be coming today after all, this is not good… my cooking would go to waste again.

With a sigh, I placed my belongings on the desk and sat down, I watched as the students piled in, hoping not to be late.

"Alright everyone, take your seats" I announced.

I stood up and began writing on the board. Right as the bell rung, the door slammed open.

I turned to see who was late, possibly to give them 30 minutes detention and a proper scolding, and found Sean Kurtson gasping.

My eyes narrowed, and I frowned as I could see his expertly hidden wounds, they were definitely new. What's more painful is that they mostly consisted of whip marks than the normal bruises.

"Good Morning Kurtson, so glad you could join us" I greeted him, and he jerked upright.

He glared at me, and I gave him an apologetic smile. He silently made his way to his seat while I began the day's lesson.

Hours passed and lunch approached quickly. Just like any other day, Sean was once again the only student left inside the classroom.

I gave him a smile, and he returned a glare. I sighed. I know that this would happen; I hope that he would at least accept my apology.

I slowly made my way towards his seat, the lunch hidden behind me; Sean seemed to be ignoring me. I sighed lightly.

"Would you like some tea, Young Master?" I started out. He glared at me again, but he sighed afterwards and nodded slightly.

Producing a teapot of hot water out of thin air, I poured him some tea.

"Darjeeling?" he suddenly cried out.

"Yes" I smiled at him.

The look of surprise did not leave his face, I knew why.

"How could you possibly have one of the most expensive teas in the world?" he exclaimed.

I couldn't help but let out a smirk. "I have my ways. No, I do not steal unless necessary of if I am ordered to" I explained when I saw a look on his face. "Plus, The Young Master always had expensive tastes, it became habit to me"

"You know I'm not your Young Master"

"That I do. But I am curious; you are the son of an influential person and are considered a Young Master yourself, and you are familiar with this tea. Why is it that you seem incredibly sensitive when it comes to expense?" I had to ask.

He was silent for a while, I could see traces of pink on his cheeks and I forced myself to keep my expression indifferent.

"I… don't like wasting money" he mutteren.

"Pardon?"

"I don't like wasting money of stuff that isn't necessary. And besides, I may live in that… place… but that doesn't mean I'm living the life of a rich brat or something" he said louder this time.

I couldn't stop myself and gave out a chuckle, which caused the red to be evident on his face.

"Don't laugh!" he cried, an irritated and embarrassed look on his face.

"Yes, My Lord" I said, before handing him the lunch I made.

It was only a sandwich. If I were to make a proper meal, it wouldn't last half a day, so I made a roast beef sandwich.

At that moment, his stomach growled, which caused the blush to reappear.

I watched him eat the sandwich defiantly, not making any eye contact whatsoever.

I held back a chuckle and settled for a smile instead. I knew I was forgiven.


	10. Sean's Memories Part 1

____

**YOSH! CHAPTER DONE!**

**Ok, so Due to someones request, I will be putting a few characters in. This chapter confuses even me so in advance, GOMENASAI!**

**I'll try clearing things up in the next chapter if I can. Cause as you all know, On The Spot and I dont know where its going yet.**

**Anyways. **

**OMG I GOT MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT! When I started this fic I didnt think I could make it to 100 this early! HONTOUNI ARIGATOU!**

**Anyways, no Sebastian in this chap sad to say. But he will be in the next one.**

**As for the car accident, I thought of the normal black cat, but then that's be bad because Sebastian LOVES Cats and Seans supposed to like them in this fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!**

**WARNING: TOTALLY HARD TO UNDERSTAND CHAPTER!**

___

* * *

_

**Sean's Memories: Part I**

____

The pitter patter of the rain could be heard gently falling towards the ground.

____

_A little boy around ten years old could be seen waiting patiently inside the building of an elementary school, a smile on his face as he waited, humming a cheerful song._

_A short middle aged man saw the boy and approached him quietly. "Waiting for your mom?"_

_The boy seemed to jolt at the sound of another person talking; he seemed to have been in deep thought. He turned around to see the smiling man. "Yes Mr. Sanders" he replied with a cheerful smile._

"_It seems pretty late already isn't it? Do you have any idea what might be taking her so long?"The man now known as Mr. Sanders asked him. _

_The boy was silent for a moment, the smile on his face wavered. "She went to see Father" he spoke, his voice only above a whisper._

_A look of sadness was in his eyes, it was obvious that he didn't like his father. He may be young, but he knew what was going on, he knew that his father wasn't faithful, and that his mother was always crying at night because of it when she thinks he was asleep._

_He was snapped out of his reverie as the sound of honking could be heard. A familiar Blue car was parked just outside the school gates. The little boys face immediately brightened as he ran towards it, not caring that he was getting wet. _

_A beautiful woman with flowing red hair and sea blue eyes was waiting for him inside the car. "Didn't I tell you to use your umbrella" she scolded lightly._

_The boy just laughed. "Sorry Mother" he apologized as he got inside. The woman just sighed as she gave him a gentle smile._

_His own smile faded as he saw this. Though young, this child was by no means naïve, he immediately caught on to the waver in his mother's voice, how her smile was strained, and how her hands were shaking._

_The boy's features darkened. _

_No one else could have guessed, but he knew everything. He knew that his so called father has a different wife, and that his mother was just a mistress. He knew that he was a mistake to his father's eyes. He also knew just how much his mother was suffering._

_But he never said a word about it. His mother didn't want him to know, that's why he kept it secret and pretended that he really didn't know. He always wanted to comfort his mother, to say that it was ok, and that he was there. But she always pretended to be strong, she never even once cried in front of him. And so he just kept on pretending that he was just the naïve child that everyone thinks he is. _

"_So, how was school?" she asked him._

"_It was great!" he answered back. "We did some finger painting during class, it was really fun!" he explained, he talked on about his day, but when their conversation ended, the tension could be felt in the air. The boy could clearly see how his mother's hands were shaking and sweaty, and how she was holding back tears._

"_Why do you stay with him?"_

_He saw a look of shock cross her face, but she immediately hid it with a smile. "What do you mean?"_

"_He always hurts you doesn't he? He's mean and cruel. Why do you still stay with him?" he asked more clearly. _

_A pained look crossed the beautiful woman's face, and her eyes were brimming with tears. The boy knew that what he did was wrong._

_Then it happened._

_It was raining very hard now; nothing could be seen through drops of water. A car was coming towards them at full speed. _

_Shocked and already trembling as she is, the woman accidentally stepped on the breaks, unthinkingly averting the steering wheel. But since the ground was incredibly slippery, their car got out of control._

_The little boy couldn't move as a flash of light was seen, everything seemed to have been shut off._

"_Maa Maa, that sure was fast. Time to collect" _

"_Wait. Leave the little boy alone, he's not included" _

"_Ehh, how BORING! Ara? Ne William, doesn't this boy look familiar somehow?"_

_A man was leaning towards him, inspecting his face. The man's hair was red. That was the last thing he could remember before everything went black._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I staggered awake, panting haphazardly in cold sweat. The retched alarm clock was ringing nonstop, if it didn't cost any money I would have thrown it across the room. Instead I just switched it off normally.

That dream again.

I sighed as I got up to get ready for school.

It's always that dream. Every night when I close my eyes, it's always the same thing. Always about that time.

I didn't really know who those two other people were. I can't remember them very clearly, but I know that I may have seen them before, long ago.

But that matter never really concerned me. I woke up in a hospital room barely alive, the anguished face of my so called father in front of me sneering down at me. There was a doctor there too. And the news that Mother was dead was finally relayed to me.

I know that it was all my fault. I knew that she was already in a fragile state, and yet I unthinkingly said such unnecessary words. If I hadn't talked, then she wouldn't have been that distressed, we might have just drove past that car safely.

But at the same time, I knew that even if I hadn't talked it would have happened.

I didn't cry then, I didn't do anything at all. I couldn't cry. During mother's funeral, I didn't do anything then either, just stare at her lifeless body.

I shook my head as I went down the flight of stairs.

I would have skipped breakfast like any other day if Cecil hadn't cornered me.

"The Master wishes your presence in the dining room" she said.

This isn't a good sign. I knew something bad was about to happen.

I was proven correct when I entered the dining room, my stomach dropped and my blood froze.

"Ah, there you are Sean. Good Morning, did you sleep well?" the smiling face of the Father that I hate so much greeted me. But he wasn't the one I was paying attention too. It was who else was in the room that did.

"Sean! It's been too long! How are you? I missed you so much!" The figure that was sitting down right beside father stood up and ran straight at me, crossing his arms across my neck. His blond hair neatly combed to clearly display his light blue eyes.

If there was any other person in the world that I hated more than my father, it was this cursed person.

The one who laughed during my Mother's funeral, the one who so enjoyed tormenting her whenever they met. In fact, even though she was the mistress, Father loved my Mother; it was just me he hates.

It was this person who made our lives hell.

The real heir, son of Father and his legal Wife.

The guy whom I wished was out of my life forever when he went to study abroad last year.

The half brother that I despise so so much

"Alois"


	11. Sean's Memories Part 2

**YO MINNA-SAN! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! HERE'S CHAP 9**

**Well, I really wasnt planning on doing it till the day after tomorow, but when I saw PM from anime-fangirl26, and after I told her this fact... lets just say that I wasnt on a really good mood then, and I suddenly opened up Microsoft Word and... well yeah... this came up. (If your asking, not in a good mood? Yes, I write when I'm in a good or bad mood. Cause if its something in between the two, except for determined, then I probably would do something else. Like surf the net or create Anime Slideshows)**

**Anyways ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI **

**WARNING: Sean's Memories isnt continuous, I could put it anywhere I want to so please watch out. Also, his actual 'Memories' are not in chronological order so Be WARNED.**

* * *

**Sean's Memories: Part 2**

_It was a bright morning; a beautiful Red haired woman was walking hand in hand with a small boy that looked no more than 7. _

"_Where are we going Mom?" asked the boy, his single visible eye a bright cerulean color._

"_We're going to see your Father. He invited us to have dinner at his place. There's also someone that he wants you to meet." she replied. The boy looked petrified for a moment but it disappeared soon afterwards, replaced by a smile._

"_I see…" the boy said as they walked. Once a familiar mansion could be seen in the distance, the boy's pace slowed. _

_The woman noticed this and a worried look appeared on her face, she tried to replace it with a smile but it was obviously forced."It's alright Sean. I'm sure that your father really cares for you. He just doesn't show it… I'm here, you know I'm here." She explained, kneeling down face to face with her son._

"_I'm fine Mom. Really" the little boy said, forcing out a smile. Her words did not seem to succeed in comforting the boy._

_The frown was now evident on the woman's face, but she let it go._

_Once they reached the house, the little boy was fidgeting. He could feel that something bad was going to happen; and when he gets a feeling, it's most likely true._

_The woman knocked twice and a maid opened the door to let them in. When they finally made it to the kitchen, they were greeted by the dark haired master of the house. _

"_Carolina! So glad you could come!" he exclaimed joyously as he ran up and embraced the woman, she gave out a smile of her own, and they were locked in a deep kiss. After they broke apart, the man then caught a glimpse of the little boy and his face darkened considerably, shooting the child a glare._

_The little boy couldn't do anything but clutch his mother's dress tighter and trying to shoot the man a glare back. Of course this did not go unnoticed by the woman, but she was helpless as to what to do._

"_Daddy?" a voice called out, the dark haired man turned around and smiled at the newcomer. _

_He had an androgynous face with a shock of blond hair and sly glassy gray-blue eyes. He may seem innocent at first glance, but he somehow gives off an aura that says otherwise. He was only a head taller than Sean and didn't look that much older._

_As soon as he saw the red haired woman, his face darkened, twisting his previously beautiful features into an obvious look of anger, however it was gone not a moment later._

_Sean knew he was going to hate the boy as soon as he laid eyes on him. The other, though, seemed to have felt the opposite._

"_OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" he immediately pounced at the dark haired boy, nearly knocking them both to the ground with the sudden embrace. _

_The dark haired man was not pleased "Alois, would you please let go of that… nuisance" he spat as he tried to think of the right word to describe the boy._

_The blond, Alois, frowned. "But why daddy? He's so cute. Not to mention his beautiful blue eyes… I've always wanted eyes like that…" he trailed off, seemingly in a trance, while staring at the smaller boy's eyes._

_Sean was feeling even more uncomfortable now. _

"_What's your name?" the blond asked him._

_Sean contemplated whether he should tell or not, but a nudge from his mother got him to do it. "S-Sean" he said reluctantly._

"_Sean huh? What a plain name. Fits you though. I'm Alois, and by the looks of things… you can call me big brother" Alois smiled brightly, however one could not miss the mischievous glint in his ashen eyes._

_Sean was now completely frightened, he tried to get the blond to let go of him, but failed. "W-what do you mean?" he asked meekly._

"_It means that we're siblings. Well… sort of" he said, glancing at the red haired woman with a sinister smile on his face._

_The smaller boy noticed this, and gave a glare of his own to the blond in front of him. However, he does not seem to notice._

_The woman just closed her eyes, holding back a sigh. She was used to the blonds' threatening glares, it was obvious that he hated her, but she does not seem to mind._

"_Come come, sit down my love. Let us dine together" Angelo invited, however his gazed was only fixed to the red head. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why are you here Alois?" I asked, irritation evident in my voice.

"Awww, aren't you happy to see me? Apparently, the school kicked me out just by breaking a few rules. I mean, come on! What's so bad about altering my uniform a bit? They have absolutely no sense of fashion in that place. It's an all boys school for crying out loud!" he whined, clinging to me like there was no tomorrow.

"By 'Altering' do you by any chance mean cutting it up till it barely covers any part of your body at all like what you're wearing now?" My voice was full of sarcasm, though it was monotone.

His pants, if they can even be called pants, barely reaches mid thigh and he wears them with knee high boots, not to mention that he was wearing a midriff blouse. The only normal thing he was wearing has to be the dark purple jacket over his shoulders.

Just the very sight of him makes me sick, has he no shame at all?

"Hm? Sort of, I only cut up the shorts cause they were too long. Speaking of which what do you think of my outfit?" he asked.

I felt a vein pop. "I can't believe you haven't gotten raped by some pedophile yet" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Alright you two, enough talking. Alois, go get changed. Sean, come and eat your breakfast. I'll drive you to school today" Angelo announced. I gaped for a bit before doing what I'm told.

Angelo, drive me? The world must be ending.

I sneaked a suspicious glance at him. There has to be a catch somewhere… does it have anything to do with Mr. Michaelis? I heard footsteps, Alois is back. It was then I saw a sadistic expression pass my father's face, even if it was only for a moment.

"I'm ready to go" the chirpy voice behind me say and I turned around immediately.

If I thought this day was hell before… its 100 times worse.

"What… is the meaning of this?" Alois was wearing a tight fitting dress shirt with a navy blue vest over it, and navy shorts, shorter than normal but that isn't surprising when it's him. But it was unmistakably the East London Elementary School Uniform. The emblem was there too.

"Isn't it great? We get to go to the same school little brother! Daddy even made sure we're in the same class!" he said in his perky tone.

I fought the urge to cry out in frustration.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a new transfer student in my class today. It was weird because it's so sudden, I only got the letter of transfer yesterday.

It appears that he was made to study abroad just last year, Alois Trancy was his name. It's pretty fancy for this day and age…

Trancy…

If I remember correctly, Trancy was the name of the family that was the Queens spider two centuries ago…

I stared at the picture of the blond boy. His ashen blue eyes held mischief, and he seemed to have a less than innocent vibe to him. I frowned.

I was about to put the file down on the desk when something else caught my eye.

'Hanna Anafeloz Trancy' was his mother's name then. But that wasn't what interests me… it seems that his father was named 'Angelo Trancy'.

Hmm…

I rummaged through the files on my desk, looking for Sean's information. I never really paid much attention to it, but now that I think about it…

'Carolina Kurtson'

So… the fact that his face was just that tight when I asked him if his name was 'Kurtson' really wasn't my imagination. It's either I'm getting rusty due to staying at the human world too long, or this man is really good at deception. I praise you Angelo Trancy, being able to lie to a demon is not an easy task.

At that moment, the bell rang and the other students filed in. I put both files down on my desk and waited for everyone to take a seat.

Sean looks awfully dejected today. The blond boy was standing at the door of the classroom, waiting for me to call him in. I frowned distastefully at his choice of clothing, but called him in nonetheless.

"Everyone, we have a new transfer student today. This here is Alois Trancy. Please introduce yourself"

"You already said my name idiot, why do I need to repeat it" he mumbled low enough that only I could hear. I felt a vein pulse. "Anyways, my name is Alois Trancy, I'm little Sean's older brother, we're only a year apart, nice to meet everybody! How are you all doing? " he said, the girls in the class seemed to swoon.

The fact that the Young Master was silently banging his head on his desk, and that Alois seemed to be giving off a deceptive aura proves that I am really not going to like this boy.


	12. That Teacher: Bad Day

**Hello everyone! I FINALLY UPDATED! How long has it been?**

**Anyways, I am so sorry, I got a mental block for this chapter seeing as how My Putting Alois in isnt really expected of me. **

**NOTE: Please do not ask why my chapter titles are sucking more and more. I should probably stop putting it now. **

**ALSO: I'm struggling to find an idea for the continuation of this story. Basically, I already thought of putting Claude in somewhere in this fic as a big bad. And also the shinigami's. BUT I NEED TO KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO WITH THIS STORY, so if you have any idea's or suggestions. PLEASE DONT HESITATE TO RELATE IT TO ME.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!**

**WARNING: Suckish chapter and very very VERY bratty Alois. Thats exactly how I see him apparently.**

**

* * *

**

**That Teacher: Bad Day**

I really feel like killing someone, preferably someone by the name of Alois Tancy.

Throughout the whole class, he kept on distracting everyone with his weird antics; like shouting in the middle of class, making rude comments and snide remarks when he feels like it, he's not even sitting properly! Not to mention he seemed to be _**flirting **_with the Young Master.

"Hey Teacher, will you please stop it with the chalk! My ears are going to burst" there goes the trouble maker AGAIN.

I snapped, along with the chalk I'm holding. "Alois Trancy, you may be new to this school, but would you please stop _talking_?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Wha? How Rude! Don't you know your manners?" He gasped out.

I felt a nerve pulse on my head. "Yes, but do you?" Patience Sebastian, patience.

"Of course I do! You're the one who seems to not know though, what is with that rude attitude"

I clenched my hands as strong as I can in order to stay calm. "Sir Alois Trancy, would you please step out of the classroom?"

He looked flabbergasted. Seeing that look on the blonde's face made me feel a little better.

"Do you need help?" I asked him, and everyone in the classroom laughed. I spied a smirk from Sean.

His face contorted in anger, he stomped out of the room, banging the door as loud as he could too.

Looking after him, I turned my attention to the class once again.

"Well then, let us continue" I said bringing my hand up to the board only to realize that the chalk I was holding has turned into powder.

After ridding my hand of the powdered chalk, I grabbed a new one and continued on with the lesson.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I collapsed in my chair as soon as the lunch bell rang, the room void of any life except for me and my ever present companion.

Finally, Peace and Quiet.

I unplugged the portable kettle I always bring after the water boiled and poured two cups of tea. Today we have Jasmine.

Bringing out the packed lunch I brought, I approached the Young Master. It had become a daily habit.

Presenting him with the box, which he accepted, I voiced out what had been bothering me. "That… spawn of your fathers is really irritating" I said, to which he laughed.

"You don't know the half of it" he muttered darkly, eating the chicken sandwich I brought for him.

A student came inside and approached him. It was a little girl with blonde pigtails. I made way for her, she gave me a polite nod along the way.

"Hey Sean, I just wanted to ask if… it's okay to have lunch with you?"

Ah… how cute, a crush is it?

I was pouring some tea, Jasmine today, when the door banged open none too gently. Standing right there at the entrance was the little devil himself.

"SEAN! I was looking for you in the cafeteria! Why don't you leave this room, it's so boring in here" he whined as he approached the Young Master's desk. I felt a vein pop on my forehead at the mean sound of his voice.

He turned to me as if noticing me for the first time. "Oh, hello Mr. Michaelis" he said, malice was evident in his voice.

That was when he noticed the girl. And all _pleasant_ expressions left his face as he purposely pushed her away to sit next to Sean.

I felt a pulse on my head and decided to head out. I put the teapot I was holding down on the teacher's desk and helped the little girl up.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, tears were forming in her eyes. She winced and I knew she sprained her ankle. I and informed the other occupants that I'll be escorting the girl to the nurses office. She needed that ankle wrapped.

I did not at all miss the pleading look of horror on the Young Master's face, it made me chuckle a bit.

I gave a glare to the blonde boy as a signal and left the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The freaking demon… I could feel pain shot through my arm as I clutched the side of my desk very hard.

I can't believe he'd leave me with this devil! Oh fine, save yourself and let your Master off to die. Though the girl did look like she needed the help.

Sigh

"Ne Sean, look here, I got you some lunch"

I'll have to deal with this devil by myself. At least it'll only be for a fraction of an hour

"No thanks, I have my own" I said, taking a bit of the sandwich Sebastian gave me, I gotten used to his not so gourmet lunches now. Still, his cooking is like from a five star restaurant even if it's just a sandwich.

"Why can't you just throw that away? My lunch is waaay better" oh just shut up and leave me alone.

"No"

As I was about to take another bite off my sandwich, he did the most unbelievable thing. He took my lunch and threw it down the floor.

The spoiled brat…..

"Here. Say ahh…" he said, waving off his freaking _cookie_ in front of my face. _It was half eaten!_

Normally, I wouldn't care about lunch, I'm very much fine starving to death. But that was the last straw…

I clutched my right eye. "Sebastian, if you don't get in here this instant…" I trailed off lowly.

Sure enough the door opened and in came the red-eyed demon. "Is there anything wrong Kurtson? And Trancy?"

"Mr. Michaelis" I stated, I didn't say anything else, but he got my point.

I saw Sebastians smirk. "Trancy. You are already in 6th grade, could you please not act so childish. And can you please clean that mess you made on the floor" he said.

The brat glared at him, "No, you clean it" he ordered.

Sebastian did not look so well. I know exactly how he feels, and he knows it too, this can be considered punishment for leaving me alone with this evil spirit.

I stood up and made my way towards the door, which is at the other end of the room.

"Sean! Where are you going?" Alois started to go after me.

"Sebastian" I muttered. "This is an Order. Get. Him. Away. From. Me" I said as I walked out.

"Yes, My Lord" I heard him mutter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stopped the blonde child just before he reached the door.

"Trancy, please come with me to the Principals office. I tried to let it go, but I can't after all. It may be your first day, but you've caused more trouble than what our resident trouble maker could do in a week!" it was not a lie. "Not to mention that you just injured that little girl before"

I glared at the blond and he glared back.

"Who cares! She was a bitch anyways"

So young and yet you already know such colorful language.

"Come" it was an order, straight out. I turned around and trudged towards the office; he had no choice but to follow after me.


	13. That Teacher: Targeted

**SOOOO SORRY FOR THE ABSURDLY LONG WAIT!  
This chapter isnt even worth it TT~TT but it's here... Apparently, Sean isnt in this chap for now. I'll see to it in the next chap.**

**BUT ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI**

**WARNING: Sucking fight scene. I'm not good at writing fight scenes apparently.**

**Also... did I get Alois's character right?**

**

* * *

**

That Teacher: Targeted

"I hate him"

A blonde young boy is seen pacing back and forth within a fashionably designed room. The florescent light glaring at all the velveteen objects and the boy practically smashed anything he could grab.

"I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!" the boy known as Alois Trancy screamed, Anger, disgust and pure malice evident within ashen eyes.

"Who does he think he is? He can't DO something like that to ME! I'm the heir to the largest company in the WORLD for crying out loud! He's just a lowly teacher in a dump of a school! And Sean… acting so casual around Sean… hoheo taraluna, Rondero Tarell, CLAUDE!"

"Yes Young Master?" as if bending from within the shadows, a tall formal looking man appeared behind him; unnatural golden eyes hidden beneath thin black rimmed glasses stood in contrast with his dark attire. There was an air around him, something making him seem… inhuman.

"I want him dead" the words were barely above a whisper, however it was a direct order.

The tall man kneeled, one arm bent over his chest. "Yes, Your Highness"

Golden eyes flashing blood red, he was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm so very sorry for the trouble Mr. Michaelis, my son isn't normally so rude" the _regretful _look on Angelo Trancy's face added to the absolute untruthfulness of his workds was so horribly disgusting I almost threw up. He is really in need of acting skills.

"It's quite alright Sir _Trancy. _Though I do hope it doesn't happen again" I told him.

"Most certainly"

As painful as it is, I know quite well that there is absolutely no truth within those words if the wrathful glare on the blonde brat's face was anything to go by.

With I bow, I excused myself from the room, I still have classes in the afternoon after all.

Thankfully the rest of the day went by without any qualms. Louise, the blonde little girl from earlier, turned out to be just fine and thus she was able to attend class.

Louise eh? A fitting name for Lady Elizabeth, however I can barely see the resemblance except for her face, probably only a descendant?

Ah, I'd rather not have to think about such trivial things, I still have to buy some cat food for little Mika. She always did love the tuna flavoured treat.

I was on my way to the counter of the local supermarket to pay for a couple of cans of 'Friskies' when I halted.

There was someone here.

Not just an ordinary someone, it was a demon.

However, the presence suddenly disappeared before I could fully comprehend it. Though I know that the person it belonged to was still here, I could feel the penetrating gaze trained on me.

This could prove to be a problem.

"Can I help you sir?" I turned to the clerk at the pay-out counter, playing as if I hadn't noticed.

"Yes please" I gave him the cans and left the store as soon as I got my change.

I kept my defences up; if it really was a demon then this is no laughing matter.

Footsteps.

Oh so very obvious footsteps.

I turned towards a narrow alleyway, there were no humans left at this certain area as it was quite late already.

Halting in my tracks, I turned around quickly to spot golden eyes. He was quite tall, wearing thin rimmed glasses.

"Pardon me for my rudeness but I couldn't help noticing how you've been following me for quite a while now"

"Sebastian Michaelis. The Teacher of Class 5-C of East London Elementary School, am I not mistaken?" he asks.

I smirked. "You seem to be well informed. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually there is"

And with that I managed to easily avoid three golden forks and a couple of knives headed in my general direction.

"You know, it is rude to suddenly attack someone without introducing yourself first" I told him, bringing out my own set of silverware.

The stranger seemed to have been surprised at my actions as he halted his attacks.

"Hmm… very well then" he speaks as he pushes his glasses back up his nose. "I am called Claude Faustus. And I have been sent here by my master to eliminate you"

Ho? "And who, may I ask, is this master you speak of?"

Dodging a couple of knives, I found him directly in front of me. "I have no need to answer you"

And with one swift movement I barely dodged a reasonably powerful kick.

"But I am indeed quite surprised" he began as I dodged most of his blows. "I did not expect you to be a demon"

I just smirked in reply.

"You seemed to be quite… human when I first encountered you. I cannot believe I was fooled"

And then my smirk disappeared. Have I really stayed long enough in the human world to gain a 'humanly' aura? That was not something to be proud of.

I directed a blow right to his head followed by a couple of swift kicks. He was able to dodge them but I can see that he was partly unorganized. Faking a kick to his head, I was able to catch him with a punch in between the eyes sending him backwards.

"I'm afraid that this would have to be it for today. I still have some business to take care of" picking up the discarded bag of cat food that I bought earlier, I calmly made my escape.

"This is not the last Michaelis. I have orders and I will abide by them"

I know that very well. Now, I just need to find out who your master is and why he wants me dead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WHAT?" Alois's tone was harsh, however it did not seem to faze the dark haired adult as he apologized for his failure.

"ARGH! WHA- HOW COULD YOU HAVE FAILED? YOU'RE A FREAKIN DEMON FOR GOD'S SAKE—"

"As was he"

Whatever the blond was about to say next died in his throat. "What?"

"Sebastian Michaelis proves to be a complicated being. He and I are of the same race" Claude explained, his voice as calm and monotonous as it is always.

"That teacher… is a demon…? Ha… haha… AHAHAHAHA! HE'S A DEMON! NOW ISNT THAT JUST GREAT?" Maniacal laughter filled the room as Alois plopped down on his bed.

"Things are becoming more interesting don't you think Claude? I want to know his connection to Sean"

"Yes, Your Highness"


	14. That Teacher: Death Gods Reacquainted

**I'M ALIVE! \=A=/**

**And I'm quite sure that those of you who have Subscribed to me (who would probably be annoyed with all the PH EllyLeoness I've been writing since… well some time ago) knows that ^^; I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE UBER OMEGA SUPER LATE CHAPTER! It isn't even worth the wait too, but my mind is just Blank for this fic right now TT~TT **

**Oh wait, it re-opened XDDD Finally the plot thickens! Thank you plot bunnies! (Oh, and sorry if I got their characters a little woozy in this chapter, I haven't seen cannon Kuro for a while ^^;;)**

**Btw, who want's the Undertaker to show up next chap? ;D Well, he most likely will, like it or not XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toboso Yana's Kuroshitsuji. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVS AND ALERTS ETC! I LOVE YOU ALL! And I hope you can tell me what you think of this one too! XD**

**ALSO PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT KURO II DOES/DID NOT EXIST IN THIS FIC!**

* * *

**That Teacher: Death Gods Reacquainted**

I stayed up all night last night, there was no way I could have slept knowing that someone, no, not just any normal someone, but a **demon**, seeks my death. Especially since that demon had orders from a person that I have no knowledge of.

I suppose I have no choice but to investigate. It might be wise to pay an old friend a visit.

But not for now… the sun has already risen, and I need to feed Mika.

"Good Morning Mika, you're as adorable as ever" I greeted her when she approached me and began rubbing at my leg. I chuckled slightly before making my way to the kitchen and opening one of the cans of tuna I bought last night.

Mika began purring when she smelled it, and I had to resist coddling her to possible suffocation.

Placing the bowl down on the floor, I stayed a little longer watching the cute little kitten eat happily before finally resigning myself to getting ready for the day.

In my uniform black suit and slacks, I grabbed my hand bag and let myself out, making sure to lock the door so that Mika won't be able to sneak out without permission.

Ah yes, another day of educating 12 year old troublemakers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alright class please take your seats and open your books to page 20. I'm sure you probably know this already, so please read it this time" I announced once the bell rang.

A smile grew on my face yet again at the groans I received from the class, but I am also glad they actually followed instructions this time.

I looked around the classroom, noticing how two of the kids are missing, namely the Young Master and the Devil's spawn. I frowned. This cannot be a good thing.

And when the door suddenly opened to reveal the two, with the blond boy looking frighteningly in good spirits… no, it definitely isn't.

"Good Morning Mister Michaelis. How nice to see you today" Alois Trancy greeted with an incredibly bright, yet foreboding smile, I had to suppress a frown.

"Good Morning Trancy, Kurtson. I do hope you realize that you two are late?" I told them. "We have already begun with a reading assignment. I suggest for you to take your seats and join your classmates in reading page 20 of your books"

I spied the blond smirk before complying. Dragging my Young Master, who was the exact opposite in terms of spirit, with him.

Ah… this is troublesome.

But I must commence the lesson. "Books away. Bring out your pens and papers"

Groans were heard yet again, but it did not bring half the pleasure it had before. The little devil knows something I don't.

And that really gets on my nerves.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Knock Knock Knock Knock Kno—*

Lunch came about and I am now in the process of checking the children's papers. Only very few were able to get anywhere near a passing grade, as always, except Kurtson whom, also like always, got a perfect score.

*Knock Knock Knoc—*

And Trancy got a zero. That is quite refreshing. I smirked.

"Sebastian" I heard a groggy growl from behind me.

"Yes Young Master?"

"There's a creepy redhead out the window that seems to be calling for your attention"

"Ah. Yes, I'm aware of that"

*Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK—*

"…."

"Haa… I understand" Of all times and of all immortals, I have to be found by _this thing_.

"Sebas-chuaaan~" the irritating redheaded shinigami called from the other side of the window pane. Oh how I feel like just smashing the reinforced glass on _it's _spectacled face.

THUD

"Hello Grell Suttcliff. What brought you to this humble school?" I ask, letting him fall face first when I suddenly opened the window.

"Ahh Sebas-chan it's been so looong! How are you? How have you been? Still as hot as ever I see" the redhead went on, clinging to my perfectly clean shirt.

I sigh. "Really Grell, what are you doing here?" I asked, irritation now evident in my tone.

"We" another voice began, and I turned back to the open window to find yet another old acquaintance. "are here to interrogate you. And perhaps arrest you if possible" stated William Spears, chief shinigami.

"Oh? Whatever for?" I inquire him. He seemed to regard me for a moment, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with the tips of his scythe. Then he turned to my young master, whom I regret to say I have forgotten about completely as he was being unnaturally silent.

"May we have a word with your teacher in private, Sean Kurtson?"

The surprise this did my master did not escape me. "H-How did you—"

"Young Master, will you please?" I ask him, smiling. He stood silently for a few more minutes before giving me a warning glare and walking out of the room.

Once my Master was safely outside, I turned back to the dark haired Death God. "You were saying?"

He smirked at me. "As you know, we shinigami takes our jobs very seriously…"

I stared at him, occasionally glancing at the _thing_ that was currently clinging to me.

William seemed to twitch, and cleared his throat. "That aside, all this past week we have encountered a number of deaths during our watch. The thing is, those deaths weren't scheduled, and the corpses didn't possess any souls. Sound familiar does it?"

That caught my attention.

"Yes, a demon"

"I guarantee you; I had no hand nor knowledge of this" I assured, thinking back to the previous night and my encounter with another of my kind. _'Is it him?'_

William Spears seems to laugh at my response. "If I was to believe the words of a demon, I'd be dammed" he began, and I suddenly found a death scythe to my throat. "Especially not about souls"

The scythe aside, I was relieved that the irritating redhead finally released hold of me at this.

"Grell, cut him. We need to see his Record"

"Aye Ai Will~"

I repressed the next urge to sigh as the searing pain of a chainsaw cut through me. But I had to prove my innocence, and I doubt these two would listen to words. I don't want any trouble when it's only a quarter hour left till the end of lunch period.

There it was, the Cinematic Record as the Death Gods call it, showing my day to day life from the past few months.

"What is this?" Grell exclaimed, exasperated, as he watched the records play my muggle way of life.

William, however, stayed silent all throughout this display, only speaking once at the end, at the memory of my clash with the golden eyed demon. "Do you know that demon?" he asked me.

I nearly scoffed. "Didn't the record make it clear that I don't apart from the fact that he is seeking my head?" Sarcasm… something I found myself very good at in this age.

"… Alright then, this proves your innocence. We apologize for the accusation" the shinigami stated blankly, with a begrudging bow and a sigh. "Grell, we're leaving"

"EEEh? But we just got here Will! Can't we stay with Sebas-chan a little longer?"

"We're leaving" the noirette's tone was final, and with every relief I saw the redhead follow, albeit grudgingly.

I was about to return to my desk to contemplate the information I was given, but William's voice reached me.

"If you ever do find anything on that demon… and I will sacrifice my dignity asking a favor from you, please let us know"

"Aye aye"


	15. That Teacher: Sidetracked

**Because _someone _ said my last chapter was short (which I don't deny) and also because it isn't fair that I haven't updated for ages, (Sorry again ;_;) I give you all another chapter XD**

**But yeah, Claude suddenly appeared out of nowhere, I dunno how, but now Undertaker will have to wait TT~TT**

**Oh well.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**That Teacher: Sidetracked**

"Who were those two?" I asked as I entered the classroom shortly after the two weirdoes left.

Sebastian looked at me amusedly. "Eavesdropping is not a very good habit to get into Young Master" he smirked.

I glared. "I know those two. Or rather, I've seen them before"

"Hoh?"

"They were there during my mother's death" I clenched my fists. Thinking of them from memories alone made me dismiss their existence as possibly a fragment of imagination. But seeing them alive… I felt anger boil inside me. The thought of my mother's body being cut open by the redheaded one, using a freakin _chainsaw…_

Wait… "And what's with all the blood on your clothes?" I asked him, staring at the spot where, _disgustingly_, a deep cut on his chest was healing.

He seemed to only just notice it too, the demon.

"Oh… yes. That was Grell Suttcliff with the chainsaw" he explained, mumbling a _'That was even a perfectly good shirt… I'll have to change now'_ "Anyways, I suppose it's not surprising you saw them on your mother's retirement"

"Why?" Ok… so it really _was_ a chainsaw…

"Hmm? Oh, those two are Death Gods" he stated, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

I stared at him. "Death Gods?"

"Yes, Death Gods, Shinigami, Reapers, whatever else they are called. They are in charge of collecting the souls of the departed, and are also responsible for keeping untimely deaths at bay"

"I see… So that time…"

"They were most likely collecting your mother's soul" he explained.

"With a _chainsaw_?"

"Grell thinks Chainsaws make good Death Scythes. It's actually normal compared to Ronald Knox and his Lawn Mower" he stated, and I will not question the brains of these Death Gods in terms of weapons any longer.

Sebastian was about to leave the room, excusing himself so that he can change his clothes, but I still had one question I need answered before this subject dies. "Why didn't they take my soul?" I asked him seriously.

He paused, only a moment from the doorway. "Simply because it wasn't your time yet" he stated with a smile, and then he left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ah, how embarrassing. I was five seconds late to class due to the blood stains; I had to rush home just to get a quick shower and a change of clothes.

I'll have to be more careful in the future…

The Trancy was still suspiciously happy throughout the day, and the feeling that he's up to something is not subsiding any.

Claude Faustus, the disappearing souls, Alois Trancy's unsettling good mood…

I wonder if there's a connection… Or maybe I'm just overthinking.

Hmm… It has been quite a long while, but I suppose it will be most wise to visit _him._

"Sebastian"

"Yes Kurtson?" I ask as I turned to the Young Master, who was once again glaring at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Seean! Let's go home together~ It's alright right Mr. Michaelis?" and from nowhere appeared the devil brat, clinging to my Master by the arm with the latter trying to escape. The rest of the students were also piling out of the classroom in an unruly manner.

"Tch" I heard Sean mumble. He stared at me, a stare I interpreted as him not wanting to be alone with his family during the weekends; it was almost pleading, as much the young master can look.

This would be a problem as I have other plans for tomorrow… I smiled apologetically, and he glared at me quite harshly.

I sighed. _'Yes My Lord'_ I thought. "Why ask me Trancy? Anyways, if you would excuse me, I'll be heading to the Faculty. And most likely I'll be needing some fresh air after all the troubles of this week" I stated, rubbing at my temples.

I shot a look towards Sean, and he seemed to have gotten the message. Finally I excused myself to do just as I said. There are still some quiz results I need to type up before I go home today.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**KUROKYOUSHI**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saturday noon finds me decked in semi-formal attire, whilst walking along the shores of the nearby beach.

I didn't bring Mika with me today as I have plans, and I completed whatever work I needed to do at school early this morning (albeit I was sidetracked my Mr. Sanders and the other teachers to consent for the upcoming seminar…), thus right now is the time for me to meet with the Young Master.

"Hello Kurtson, fancy meeting you here" I greeted, walking towards the dark haired child who was sitting at the very same spot I first met him outside of school.

"Your late" he stated.

"My apologies" I bowed.

He looked at me. "Your busy today aren't you" he stated, and I had to smile.

"Yes, I am. But apparently, a certain brat had to make me babysit him for the weekend, thus I have no choice"

"Shut Up. I just wanted to get away from that place, and I don't need to be babysat"

"Then why am I here?"

"I'm coming with you"

"…." I stared at him… "Come again?"

"I'm coming with you" he repeated clearly.

I blinked. Although I'm not against taking him with me, the thought is still… "I'm sorry Kurtson, but a child should not interfere with—"

"I'm not a child! I'm _your m—" _

A sudden feeling hit me then, and I had to rush to keep my Young Master's from finishing his words.

We were being watched. And without a doubt it's that demon.

"Mmph Hebbhhann" the young Master struggled under my hold. "What was that for!" he barked when I finally released my hands from his mouth.

"It's not safe for you here Kurtson, not right now. I won't ask you to go home, but you have to leave" I whispered to him, keeping my senses sharp so as to not miss anything.

"What?"

"Please go. Now"

"Sebastian—"

"You are his what, exactly?" a voice called from nowhere. I cursed under my breath.

"And so we meet again, Sir Claude Faustus" I greeted, as casually as I can.

Then, from out of nowhere, his form emerged, glassed perched atop his nose. He seemed to ignore my existence, turning towards the Young Master instead. "What were you going to say, Master Sean Kurtson?"

I felt my master stiffen. "How do you know my name?" he demanded lowly, gripping my sleeve.

"That is not of any importance. It was me who first asked a question"

"And you expect me to answer?" the young master asked, earning a smirk from me at the snark in his tone.

This seemed to silence Claude for the fraction of a moment, but then he replied. "Yes" he spoke. "As a matter of fact, I do"

"Well if you must know…" Sean began; I immediately traced the obvious sarcasm of his tone. "I am his student; his _top_ student in fact, and apparently he promised to tutor me today so that _maybe_ I can actually get into college before I turn fifteen" he finished, smirking.

I had the urge to roll my eyes. That was very creative of him.

"Anything wrong with that Mister four eyes?"

"No. None at all Master Kurtson" the demon replied, I had absolutely no way of reading what he might be thinking then, but I may be able to use this as an escape.

"Well that's that. Come along now Kurtson, we must make haste. I hope that you would excuse us Mister Faustus, my student can be a bit impatient" I told him, beginning to walk away with the Young Master beside me.

Claude seemed to be stationary as we walked further away. I half-expected him to attack from behind again, but it seemed that he was not planning to for now as he suddenly disappeared, even I could pick up no trace.

"Who was that?" Sean asked me a short while later.

"An acquaintance" I told him. He gave me a look, and I smiled. "I met him two nights ago when he tried to kill me. And he is of my race" I explained, and the look on the Young Master's face took a more humorous bland quality.

I suppressed a laugh.

I guess my meeting with The Undertaker will have to be postponed.

"Oh, and about earlier, don't think you can get rid of me that easily" Young Master stated, as if reading my mind. Telling me that no matter what I do, he will want to come…

I sighed. "Yes… My lord"


End file.
